Last Refuge
by navnit
Summary: Events force the Wizarding World to come out into the open. Unfortunately for Magicals, they are not the strangest things around.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

May 4, 2012

Liberty Lane bustles along without a care in the world. The magical folk of America paying no never mind to what went on in the outside No-maj world.

Tony Stark went missing, they didn't know. He came back three months later, they didn't care.

The Hulk and Abomination waged war in their back yard and no magical even noticed.

An honest to goodness _God_ landed on their soil and fought an alien robot with an enchanted hammer, the No-maj's saw it happen, but the Magicals couldn't care less.

So sure they were of their protections, their wards and notice me not spells, that they let the world pass by with not a care in the world.

They didn't realize that their secret, which they guarded so closely, was about to encounter reality.

On this day, something came that made them care.


	2. Chapter One

The busy New York City magical shopping district known as Liberty Lane was hidden from the rest of the cities population. They lived in comfortable anonymity and were completely cut off from the outside world.

This was about to change.

The No-maj's might be fooled by their magic but the Chitauri were another story. Their cybernetics easily identified the hidden walls that contained Liberty Lane and the MACUSA headquarters.

And Loki was nobody's fool.

The high levels of magical energy identified them as major threat, so the Leviathans immediately targeted them as soon as they made entry.

One minute the Magicals were flitting in and out of shops or sitting down in their offices for another day of pointless bureaucracy and the next moment, it was carnage.

Unlike the No-maj population, who were somewhat ready for the assault with their Avengers Initiative. The Magicals were caught conpletely off guard. Their weak spells with slow casting times did nothing against the attacking horde of Chitauri that dismounted the Leviathans and since the notice me not charms were still in effect earth's defending heroes didn't notice the massacre taking place.

The MACUSA Headquarters fared no better as the slaughter of hundreds of Magicals took place inside its warded walls. Loki's magic making it possible for the invading aliens to bypass the wards without taking them down.

It was only when Ironman managed to divert the incoming nuclear weapon up into the sky and destroy the invaders control ship, did the slaughter of the magical population of New York City finally cease. Unfortunately only about a third of the people that were shopping in Liberty Lane, or working at the MACUSA remained.

The Wards powered by the latent magic released by every magical that moved around the two locations suddenly found their energy source depleted. The notice me not charms failing and finally the magical world was revealed to the rest of the people.

* * *

" _Mr Stark? I have been monitoring the emergency response teams progress throughout the city, identifying thermal signatures and directing the teams to those trapped in the rubble."_

Tony put down the Pita bread that he was about to eat and paid attention to JARVIS' voice. "Hmhm," he murmured quickly trying to swallow the bite he had already taken.

" _Sir, there seems to be an anomaly in the satellite scans of the city."_

Fully aware of the rest of the teams attention on him Tony spoke up. "Whats the problem Jay?" he asked as his battleworn teammates tensed up.

JARVIS' voice floated into his headset with a confused lilt.

 _"There seems to be an entire alley present in the scans that weren't there before sir. Also an entire section of the Woolworth Bulding just appeared on the scans with thermal imagery off the charts."_

Tony stood up and pressed a button on his battered gauntlet. He took the glove off and placed in the middle of the table beside the bowl of pickles.

"Tell us what you see JARVIS."

The Avengers all put down their treats with a resigned sigh as the glove projected a holographic image of a satellite scan of Manhattan Island.

The English accented voice came out through the speaker on Tony's face plate sitting next to his food plate.

 _"Avengers. This is the layout of Manhattan Island with thermal imagery scans from five minutes before the Battle of New York commenced."_

There was a flicker as the image changed this time showing a long red marked line in between two streets highlighting what hadn't been there before, also another red spot appeared a few streets down from the red line. This one though seems to highlight a large building.

 _"These are the scans I took five minutes ago when scanning for thermal signatures in the rubble left in the aftermath of the battle. These highlighted areas are an anomaly, they did not exist on any previous scans of the Island that has been taken since the Satellites could make such scans."_

Steve struggled to understand half of what Starks AI was saying but he thought he got the gist of it.

"So, what you're saying?" he asked tentatively. "Is that these structures appeared as if by magic? Just five minutes ago?"

The AI seemed to struggle for a bit.

 _"I was programmed to be factual and logical, concepts such as magic fly in the face of such programming."_

Stark looked smug for a bit.

 _"But, I was built to grow and learn and function on my own as well. My observation of Mr Odinson and his brother have led me to understand that some things are beyond the explanation that science, at least our science, can provide."_

Starks smirk turned into a displeased scowl.

 _"So to answer your question Captain. Yes. I do believe that these landmarks did appear as if by Magic."_


	3. Chapter Two

Hermione Granger smiled as her soft toned lullaby put her daughter to sleep. She was by no means a singer but for Rose she had endeavored to learn the words that her mother used to sing to her when she was little to get her to sleep.

With a final hush, Rose Granger finally fell asleep. It had been a busy day for the little five year old. She had begged and pleaded with her mother to go and visit Gramps and Granny. After a week of pestering her mommy had finally given in; taking the weekend off from work to take her daughter to the Granger House in London.

Hermione's parents being quite young still despite being grandparents doted on the child and provided Hermione with some much needed respite as they took on full babysitting duties while their daughter caught up on some much needed rest.

But after all was said an done, Hermione was still required to put the girl to sleep since she refused to do so until their nightly ritual of reading was done.

Leaving the nightlight on Hermione crept out of her former bedroom and padded her way down to the living room where her Mum and Dad were sat around the TV quietly chatting.

She slumped down heavily next to her mother and blankly stared at the muted TV as her parents tittered at her apparent lethargy.

"It was good of you to bring Rose around," said her mother gently. She hummed non commitedly. "We don't see her nearly enough."

"Didn't leave me a choice," she mumbled her eyes fixed on the foreign correspondent standing in front of what looked to be a burning building. "The little horror hid my wand and wouldn't give it back until I promised I'd bring her over."

A booming laugh answered that response, coming from her normally reserved father. "That's my girl," John Granger said nodding approvingly.

"And exactly why is it that my granddaughter has to strong arm my daughter in order for her to deign us with her presence?" asked her mother sardonically.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Because I want to avoid invasive conversations like this?" she asked rhetorically eyes still fixed on the screen.

Jean Granger harrumphed loudly and shook her head at her husband.

"Any sign of Ronald, honey?" asked John hesitantly and flinched back as two sets of identical chocolate colored eyes blazing with fury snapped onto him. He put up his hands as if to ward of the glares. "Woah, woah. I'm only asking for the munchkin. A little girl _needs_ her father."

Hermione snorted and returned her gaze to the TV something she didn't have in her apartment as it interfered with her magic.

"Yeah, well tell that to Ron who didn't bother to show up to any of the last six months scheduled visits. Harry's been over to see Rose more often than her own father."

"And how is Harry, honey?" asked her Mum innocently.

Hermione really had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Her Mum had been trying to set her up with her best friend ever since she and Ron split. She had always preferred Harry over Ron, something that Harry loved, but Jean didn't get it through her head that her and Harry were always going to be closer as brother and sister.

"Harry's fine Mum," she replied a little bit more forcefully than intended.

"He's seeing someone, isn't he?" Jean asked persistently and this time Hermione did roll her eyes.

"No Mum, Harry has a hard time dating since all the woman see him as the Savior of the Wizarding World, instead of just Harry."

"Well you don't see him as -"

"Dad could you turn this up?" she asked rudely interrupting her mother, but she had seen something on the TV that made her blood run cold.

Her dad complied as her mother threw up her hands in frustration at being talked over.

 _'... vengers defended New York from an invasion attempt from an Alien army. If it wasn't for them New York would have perished. Their efforts saved thousands of lives and we finally have an answer to question; Are We Alone In The Universe? Turns out we aren't.'_

Her Dad snorted at the absurdity of the news until the shot onscreen zoomed in to show Ironman swoop down and target several Aliens riding some sort of chariot and missile bomb them all.

Speechless they watched as the shot cut to the aftermath of the attack as several response units raced in to help the injured civilians and maneuver their way around the dead bodies of the alien whales that lay prone on the streets of Manhattan.

Hermione sat up straight on the couch as a shot of the Woolworth building came into view, watching in horrified silence she saw the new section of the building previously hidden from the view of muggles now complelety exposed.

An overview of Manhattan then showed a large part of the Island and she gasped audibly as the exposed alley that housed Liberty Lane was captured on camera. The walls that separated the alley from the rest of the world lay in rubble with two large whales felled down right in the centre of the alley.

She whipped out her wand and two streaks of silver raced out of it to go off in separate directions, then she summoned her bag from the kitchen.

The Grangers watched in stunned silence at their frantic daughter, then back at the TV screen.

"Mum, Dad. I need you to watch Rose for maybe a few days. I'm going to have to go into to work."

She started across the room to the fireplace only to be stopped by her dad.

"Honey, calm down. What's going on?" John asked flabbergasted at his normally unflappable daughter.

She pointed at the TV where the footage from the invasion was still showing. "That's what's going on Dad!" she exclaimed. "I can't explain right now, the Ministry won't know anything. They don't get our news." She moved past him to the pottery vase on the mantelpiece that housed the Floo Powder.

"About the Aliens?" asked Jean getting up to join her husband in watching their frantic daughter. "I mean yes, it's crazy! But they said that the... " she paused to check back with the TV. "... Avengers took care of them."

Hermione shook her head, her wavy curls bouncing around as she lit a fire in the hearth. "That's not it Mum!" Hermione whisper yelled finally turning around and pointing at the TV. "The places they showed, Liberty Lane and parts of the Woolworth building? Those places are Wizarding locations in New York! They aren't supposed to show up on Muggle cameras. The Statute is about to break and I don't think any amount of damage control can fix it."

Now out of breath from her rant she let out a breath her shoulders falling. "The Ministry won't know anything," Hermione said more subdued. "And from the looks of it, the American Ministry is in no shape to conceal themselves. We need notify the ICW. I _need_ to go Mum."

Finally getting the gist of what exactly was freaking their daughter out the Grangers nodded and Hermione, smiling gratefully, tossed some Floo Powder into the fire and with final, "Tell Rose I'll call in the morning." she was gone in a green flash of light.

* * *

Harry Potter was woken from his slumber by Hermione's voice nearly screaming in his ear. He shot up from his pillow and stared at the floating otter that was hovering over his dresser.

Her message had Harry summoning his robes and casting a freshening charm on his face. Two minutes later he apparated into the Ministry Atrium at a brisk pace, not bothering with the front desk and walked over to the Ministers elevator that would take him straight to Kingsley's office.

* * *

Minister Shacklebot already at his office looked up as the Head Auror strode into the room.

"King?" Potter asked without preamble. "Any idea what this is about?"

Kingsley shrugged as he sat down on his chair and told Potter to do the same. "No idea," replied. "But Granger wouldn't call in a code red without just cause."

Potter agreed with that sentiment and accepted the glass of Firewhiskey that Kingsley passed him. Knowing Hermione, whatever she had to say, they were going to need it.

As Kingsley poured another shot Hermione burst through the door.

"King! Contact the MACUSA right now!" such was the level of panic evident on his DMLE head that he didn't even bother reprinanding her for her lack of decorum and complied. He had learnt with time not to argue with her when she was on the warpath.

She took the glass that Potter offered her and knocked it back without a pause. As the alcohol hit her throat she slumped down on the remaining chair and waited as Kingsley walked over to the international Floo port in his office. He tossed Floo Powder in the hearth and called out for the MACUSA President. He waited for a minute then tried again and still got no response. He looked over at Granger and saw that she had been dreading this outcome. She was a little preoccupied though as she siphoned off memories from her head at lighting speed for Potter to catch with the Pensieve he had summoned from the Ministers cabinet.

Without a word the three entered her memories.

And landed in the Grangers Living room with them watching TV.

"Hermione what -?" Harry was about to ask before his eyes landed on what the TV was showing. "Aliens?" he asked completely dumbfounded. "is that New York?"

Hermione nodded. "Just watch," she replied with her wand out.

And then he saw it. A decimated alley that seemed awfully familiar. Being Head Auror meant coordinating with MACUSA same as Hermione and of course the minister, especially after Hermione cracked down on the Department of Magical Cooperation.

"Liberty Lane," gasped the Minister.

"And MACUSA," added a sombre Hermione as she speed up the memory and paused at the shot of the Woolworth Building. "We're exposed, muggle cameras should not be able to capture that footage, and that also means that they've taken casualties. The wards are powered by latent magical energy released by the people in the area, there should have been a backup but apparently that was compromised as well. Inorder for the wards to fail more than half the population powering that ward has to be eliminated."

Despite the clinical analysis the minister could see that Granger was barely keeping her emotions in check. MACUSA was highly populated. A lot of Wizards seeking asylum from the Second Wizarding war were granted refuge in Magical America.

As memory Hermione stood up in panic they were ejected back into the Ministers office. Immediately the Minister started sending out Patronus'. After five separate ones to relevant department heads he finally looked at the two war heroes in the room.

"I need you two on point," he said urgently knowing they could be trusted. "I'll have Malfoy fill in for you Potter, and I'll call in Vance out of retirement to cover for you Granger. Portkey will leave at precisely 8:30am. Get your affairs in order, you leave for the States tomorrow.

 *** * ***


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N. Not one for many Authors notes but I just needed to address a couple of reviews._

 _The first one is a request for longer chapters and the answer to that is... this chapter! It's my longest yet so enjoy. Just keep in mind that the longer the chapters the longer the gap between updates._

 _The second review was a little unintelligible but I think I got the gist. I think his/her problem was that I made the Wizarding World out to be a little too weak. Well to address that, the reality of it is that there is no documented proof from J K Rowling about the state of MACUSA in the present timeline. For all we know they could be a bunch of pussies that can't lift a wand to save themselves, I don't know._

 _The thing is I never made them out to be like that anyways. The MACUSA headquarters and Liberty Lane are not places where there are armies waiting for an ambush, one is a shopping district and the other is a government office building._

 _These people a either pencil pushers or everyday commuters, they aren't the armed forces, they don't know how to fight an Alien race of killing machines designed to do one specific thing. And their spells **are** weak and slow, by the time anyone can speak a specific incantation combining with wand movements a Chitauri soldier would have killed three of their colleagues with that trigger pull staff of theirs._

 _Please note reviewer that I do not intend to have a go at you. I just like to defend myself vehemently. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. **Flamers** can go fuck themselves_.

 **Chapter Three**

Professor Padma Patil had been dreading taking the kids out for their annual day outing. It was only to Liberty Lane but she knew the kids would be a handful, thankfully an old housemate from her school and close friend, the quirky, Luna Lovegood was in town for a rendezvous with her sometime boyfriend slash co-adventurer Rolf Scamander.

She was meeting with Rolf that evening but had agreed to help Padma reign in her gaggle of hyper energetic eight year olds till he got there.

They had been moving through the crowd, the kids holding each other's hands, when the left wall caved in. Padma and Luna, having experience with crisis managed to somehow secure themselves in the basement of one of the pubs located at end of Liberty Lane.

The Dangling Dragon had seen better days, but their refuge was secure, with only one entry point which the two adult witches covered while the twenty odd kids were contained behind a hastily constructed runic ward that stopped physical entry. Luna was a wonder as she etched the runes at lightning speed around the children while the bangs and booms of destruction echoed all around them.

The fighting didn't last as long as it seemed to. All in all it took maybe fifteen minutes, but Padma and Luna refused to leave the children until they were found since the pubs basement had all the necessities for a prolonged stay. They knew it wasn't safe to go peeking up top since that was how stupid people got killed. The two former Ravenclaws were anything but stupid.

Four hours into their barricade they heard the sound of heavy footsteps above them. The wooden planks echoed and creaked as if an immensely heavy man was walking across the floor. Their was also a distinct whirring noise that sounded out with every step.

Needless to say the sounds terrified the children and one of the smaller ones let out a squeak of fear that was covered up by her friend, but not before the whirring, stomping monster above gave pause.

The pause was maybe for half a second before a series of whirs and clicks sounded from above. Luna quickly cast a mass silencing charm on the kids non verbally and Padma readied herself. She cast a Supersensory charm on her ears without speaking and tensed up. It was only thanks to the charm that she managed to hear the near silent footsteps that crept down the steps.

She fired off the first Stunner while Luna followed with a Body Bind both of which the surprisingly agile redhead woman managed to dodge. She just managed to drop to the floor and roll back behind the wall she had appeared.

"Contact, two hostiles," she whispered and even with the charm Padma had to strain to hear. "with hostages, request caution." Hostages? Padma realized that she thought that they were kidnapping the children instead of guarding them. "Advanced weapons, similar to Chitauri, Lazer beams fired. Targets are armed and dangerous. They've locked up kids. Stark? Any ideas?" Who or what was a Stark?

Then a voice sounded accompanied by a faint buzzing. "Negative. I can't get a read on them, thermals on the fritz. We need to get those kids out of there. Hawk?"

Another voice a little sharper than the previous came on. "No vantage. I don't do underground well."

All of this went above Padma's head but one thing she realized was that whatever these peoples agender; first and foremost, they were not whatever that had attacked the alley four hours ago. These were humans, _probably_ muggles. The second thing was that they wanted to rescue the kids, this made them an ally instead of the enemy. She hesitated for a minute before signalling to Luna to put her wand down.

Taking Luna's free hand she shook her loose bracelet over onto her wrist. Leaning down to her ear she whispered. "As soon as we clear the pubs wards you take the kids and go. Portkey activation is Filius."

Luna bit her lip but nodded knowing the children were the first priority.

Padma steeled her nerves and called out. "We are not kidnappers! We were attacked earlier so we took the kids down here to protect them! There were creatures shooting at us!"

"Who are you?" the woman behind the wall yelled back.

"I'm a school teacher, the kids are my students and Luna is my friend. We were here on a field trip! Please the kids are scared. They want to go home." The plea in her voice was unmistakable. She was prepared to fight these people of they got violent but she wanted the kids safe so the pacifist route was the better option.

"I'm gonna come in. Don't shoot because I've got someone covering me and if I get hurt they will fire on you. Understood?" her voice was precise and firm there wasn't a hint of uncertainty there. If they failed to comply than Padma had no doubt the woman would deliver on her threat.

"Understood."

The woman stuck her hand out, holding the gun. She let the gun roll so that it was hanging off of her fingers, a gesture of cease fire. She stepped out of her cover and stepped forward, intelligent eyes taking in the entire room in one sweep documenting each and every element in the room, her eyes lingered for a split second on the two wands in the witches hands; recognizing them as the weapons they were.

Stepping forward she spoke up. "We don't want the children to come to harm. If you come in quietly then there won't be any trouble."

Padma nodded. "Luna?" She looked to her friend who immediately went to the children and depowered the runes. The kids immediately latched onto her wrapping their arms around the diminutive blonde and looking fearfully at the redhead.

The woman studied the children's reactions and pursed her lips. She slowly raised her free hand and pressed something in her ear. "Stark, the situations under control, at the moment targets are not hostile, kids are secure."

Without the charm in effect Padma didn't hear the response on the other end but from the shift in the redheads shoulders she knew that she was receiving some sort of command.

She dropped the hand from her ear and looked to Padma. "You're the one in charge?" she asked briskly. At her nod she continued. "We want the kids safe the same as you but you need to comply with our requests or we'll all be here longer than anyone wants."

Padma licked her lips and tightened the hold on her wand. "You'll let us go?" she asked hesitantly her eyes flitting over the redhead and behind her wary of others intruding.

The redhead nodded. "Provided you surrender those weapons to us. When you are cleared to leave then they will be returned to you."

As soon as she said it both witches wand rose to level at the woman and her gun went from hanging from her fingers to clutched in her hand and trained on the closest target which was Padma. The children whimpered.

"Our wands stay with us," Padma said firmly. "We will come quietly but if you try to seperate us from our wands then we are willing to fight our way out."

The fire in her eyes must have affected the redhead because she took a step back. She slowly reassessed the situation before lowering the gun again. The seriousness in the witches eyes probably helping in her decision.

"Okay," she acquiesced. "We'll play by your rules then."

Padma nodded and she and Luna also lowered their wands but did not pocket them.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we?" the redhead asked conversationally. "Because this place just appeared in our map about four hours ago."

Padma could tell when someone was fishing for information, it reminded her of when Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors would come up to them in the library and try to sneakily get them to reveal their homework answers. This woman though, showed more skill then any bumbling teenager ever had. If it wasn't for her mediocre mastery of Legilimancy she wouldn't have probably detected the deceit in her surface memories.

Shrugging one shoulder she tried for nonchalance. "Liberty Lane."

There was no use lying about it; the only reason that muggles would be able to enter The Lane was if the wards were down and that meant that The Statute was pretty much in tatters at this point. Wizards, whether they liked it or not, were about to get dragged kicking and screaming out into the open.

"And what exactly is Liberty Lane?" she asked a dark red eyebrow arching up in question.

"It was a hidden shopping district that catered for the magical citizens of this country."

"Magical." It was a statement. There was no disbelief in her voice, not even a question. It was more of an acceptance of her words.

"Yes." Padma didn't think she needed to add any more to it and the redhead seemed to concur so she slowly turned around and started climbing up the stairs.

"Follow me." She commanded and Padma and her troops complied. The went up the stairs and entered the Pub. The Dangling Dragon was surprising not damaged much, even though it was clear that all of its patrons had left, the owner wasn't present either.

No one was waiting for them in the Pub so the redhead walked them out of the building and onto the streets.

What greeted them was carnage. The Lane was littered with debris and the dead bodies of humans and aliens alike. Two huge Leviathan like creatures were laying dead on the cobbled street taking up most of the space.

A man was standing on top of one of the giant whales and he was holding what looked to be a bow nocked with an arrow. The arrow wasn't pointing at them but the threat was clear.

As they exited the pub something flew up over their head, turned and slowly descended down until it hovered about two feet above the ground. It looked to be some sort of red and gold metal armor kind of like the suits of armor that lined Hogwarts halls except modernized. There were cones of blue-white flames coming out of its hands and feet, providing thrust to keep it afloat, she presumed. It was a marvel of muggle technology and it impressed Padma even more when the faceplate lifte up to reveal a man housed inside of what was now apparent as a suit of armor.

The redhead nodded up at the metal man. "Stark," she said. "They've agreed to come quietly, but they refused to give up their weapons."

The man now revealed to be 'Stark' narrowed his eyes at them and Padma tensed as she saw in her periphery the arrow man shift. She glanced at Luna catching the uncharastically serious blonde witches eye and saw her nod.

The kids, already crowded around Luna clutched her skirts as they looked fearfully at the man in armor floating above them. Taking the opportunity presented Luna pressed her wand to the bracelet and yelled out, "Filius!" and Padma breathed a sigh of relief as the children and her friend were whisked away to safety, leaving her all alone.

"What the hell!" came an electronic sounding voice from the metal guy. The redhead immediately whipped out her gun and trained it on her and she could almost feel the piecing eyes of the man with the arrow as he aimed straight for her head.

Padma recognized the situation for what it was and raised both her hands in surrender tossing her wand at the woman's feet.

The woman barely even flinched assessing green eyes scanning her.

"Where are the kids?" she asked her tone subdued.

"They're safe, Luna's going to send them home to their parents. You don't have to worry about them."

"Thats not for you to decide," said the flying toaster tapping something on his metal arm and pointing it at the spot where Luna and the children had last been.

"Yes it is," Padma replied calmly. "I'm their teacher, they're my students. My responsibility was to see them home safely after the excursion, I fulfilled my duty."

"We're going to have to take you in," said the redhead, there was a note of reluctance in her voice and a hint of admiration.

Padma nodded having already arrived at this conclusion.

"I am willing to cooperate, provided I not be subject to any harm by your people. I have heard of scientists in your world who would want to experiment on someone like me. I refuse to subject myself to any such scrutiny."

The redheads eyes widened in surprise but it was the man in armor who answered. "Wait, experiments?" he asked perplexed. "Lady we just want answers"

"Then I have your word that I will not come to any harm as long as I don't harm you?" she asked directly to the flying man.

He studied her for a moment and she could see intelligent eyes assessing her. Then he nodded.

"As long as you don't attack, _Sabrina_. We won't."

"My names Padma Patil," she corrected.

"Tony Stark, entrepreneur, inventor and all around superhero, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you," she looked around at all the desolation. "Under the circumstances." Padma glanced back at Tony. "So what now?" she asked her eyes flitting between the two in front of her.

"Now?" asked Tony. "We take you to our leader!" he explained pompously. "Lady Romanoff?" he gestured to the redhead. "If you will?"

Romanoff nodded and pulled out some sort of long thin plastic strip from her back pocket. She approached the witch and said, "Hands?"

Padma sighed but presented her hands in front of her. In deft movement Romanoff tightened the strap around her wrists so that it bound her snugly without hurting her.

"This isn't necessary," she said resigned to it nonetheless.

Romanoff had bent down to pick up Padmas dropped wand. "It's either that or Barton there shoots you with a stun arrow and we _carry_ you out," she replied with a smirk. "Your choice."

Padma glanced at the archer and gulped. _Stun Arrow_ was self explanatory but the former Ravenclaw managed to keep her bravado in check.

"I'll walk," she said and followed Romanoff out of The Lane the metal man flying above them.

* * *

Cap, Thor and Bruce arrived at the Woolworth building to much fanfare. There were people milling about trying to get to Midtown, the damage here was minimum as most of the attack had been focused on the MACUSA. A calculated move by Loki to catch the wizards unawares and capitalize to take out the major threat that the magical community unknowingly posed towards the invading army.

As soon as Thor arrived he was overrun by fans and well wishers trying to thank the God for helping get rid of the Alien invaders. Cap was surrounded by people shaking his hand and asking if he was the real Captain America.

Only Bruce managed to avoid the hordes because he was not recognized as the Hulk, Bruce rather thought that was fortunate seeing as the Hulk would not appreciate adoring fans. He used the distraction to his advantage and quickly entered the, at the moment, unoccupied Woolworth Building.

The entrance hall was empty, not a receptionist in site and there was no indication that anything untoward had occurred here. Bruce pulled out the smart device Stark had loaned him and checked the schematic that JARVIS had downloaded. According to it, the new structure was about twenty meters south from where he was standing.

Walking towards the location he could already tell that there would be no evidence of an entry way there. Only a blank wall. But the schematic was still showing evidence of an extended building there.

Shrugging and hoping that Tony was will to cover the cost of the damages, Bruce tapped into the Hulks strength and punched the wall with the force of a freight train. As the section of the wall fell Bruce heard the entrance door open and in walked a harried Cap and a beaming Thor.

They stopped short as they saw Banner standing in front of a man sized hole in the wall.

"Found it," said Bruce indicating the fallen Chitauri bodies in the foyer that was revealed beyond the wall.

Cap approached the wall and peeked in then looked at Banner then back at the wall, then shook his head and nodded at the scientist. "Good work Dr Banner."

Bruce nodded back and stepped aside for Cap to take point, who looked back in to the hidden Foyer scanned it for hostiles, finding none he signaled for the others to follow him in.

What they found sickened him; about thirty to forty bodies of men and women lay slaughtered. They had been herded to a corner just as he had seen the Chitauri do in the bank in Midtown. And had obviously been executed point blank.

Their empty stares assaulted his senses and he had to look away as visions from the war came flashing back to him.

"What are they wearing?" The question came from Dr Banner. "Are those robes?"

"Indeed," came the answer from Thor. "I did not know that Midgardians still wore these types of garments. They are more reminiscent of Azgardian clothing."

He paused. "However only the men who are mages wear robes. _Warriors_ wear armor," he amended stoutly.

"We don't," replied Bruce as he moved closer to inspect the bodies, his detachment from the brutal scene unsettled the Captain but he refused to voice his unease.

"Let's check out the rest of the building," he said firmly. "Look for survivors."

As they turned to walk up the flight of stairs leading off the hall they were interrupted. Two people seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of their eyes. A man and a woman about Steve's age both smartly dressed in black and brown respectively with an overcoat thrown on that some how complimented their wardrobe.

At a glance they seemed normal but their eyes told a different story of pain and loss that had partially healed but not forgotten.

The three heroes were immediately on guard, as were the new arrivals, though what they hoped to do with a pair of foot long sticks was anybodys guess.

Thor was already summoning lightning and Cap's shield arm tensed ready to block any attack thrown at them. But then, the woman's eyes widened and she held up her arms in a placating gesture.

"Stop. Please we mean no harm!" she implored. And Steve paused, as did Thor. Bruce had stepped back from the agitating scene known full well that unleashing the Hulk in an enclosed space was a very bad idea.

"Where did you come from?" asked Cap sternly. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic!" Thor intoned. "I recognize it from the tricks my brother uses."

"Loki?" Steve tensed again. "You're working for him?" he asked the two directly.

"No!" said the woman. "We don't know any Loki. I saw the news on the TV, of the attack. And I recognized you two, you're the Avengers aren't you?"

The man with dark black hair now paused and furrowed his brow in recognition, his stick lowered slightly.

"Captain, I do not mean Asgardian magic. Midgard had its own magic, hundreds of years ago I met some of the witches and wizards of Midgard, I did not know that they still existed," said Thor. "I had thought you extinct."

"Witches and wizards?" asked Bruce incredulously.

"Hundreds of years?" asked the apparent Witch eagerly and the man, wizard, had to put a restraining hand on her shoulder to pull her back.

"Hermione?" he asked casting a wary glance at the three non Magicals.

"Harry, they're the ones that saved the city, remember they were flying and shooting down lightning and saving people?" she asked as she looked at each of the Avengers and smiled.

The smile more than anything put Steve at ease, he could see in her demeanor that she, at least, meant them no harm and he could also see that her partner would follow her lead whenever he could.

Just as he was about to put the shield down though there came a streak of red light that was aimed directly at his head, he was a split second too late to put the sheld up and braced himself for impact only to see the light splash against an invisible wall that we put between him and the red light. He turned to see _Hermione_ with her stick out pointed near him where the wall had been and a he saw a man standing near the far door nearby the staircase who had pointed another stick towards him.

 _Harry_ moved his stick towards the man and with two quick slashes had him tied up and frozen in place.

Hermione stomped up to the man who had attacked him and did something with her stick to make him unfreeze. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Said the slim woman. Her excitable, pleasing demeanor was gone and in its place was a woman who he wouldn't wanted to mess with.

"He's a nomaj inside the MACUSA!" yelled the restrained man. "He needs to be obliviated and removed!"

"Those people are responsible for you people not being completely wiped from the map while you buried your heads in the sand and pretend that the outside worlds problems are not your own." she was seething. "Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"Adam Reeter, Senior Obliviator, Improper Use of Magic Office," the man said arrogantly struggling with his bonds.

"Watch your tone Obliviator," warned Harry. "Recognize who you're speaking to before mouthing off."

It took a moment for the man to take in his words before he took another glance at Hermione and then he paled.

Hermione didn't bother placating the man. "As of right now, the Statute of Secrecy is null and void. The veil has been lifted. By the order of the International Confederation of Wizards we have been assigned as Liason to the Muggle or No-maj world. And even if this wasn't the case, in what world do you have the authority to Stun a muggle without so much as a thought. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

When Adam didn't speak, Harry did. "Stunners use the magic of the target to incapacitate themselves, when used on muggles, without the availability of magic the spell will cause the muggle to go into cardiac arrest and the consequences could be potentially fatal if it's an overpowered spell."

"For attacking a Muggle without cause, with intention to harm, I Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcment am putting you under arrest."

Reeter started to struggle again. "This is the MACUSA, it's not your jurisdiction!"

The fire in Hermione's eyes never dimmed. "As of this morning, by the order of the ICW it became my jurisdiction. Now are you the only survivor in this building?"

The man deflated and nodded. "Yeah, atleast I think so. I didn't find anyone else. I had gone to lunch and came back to find the place like this."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'm sending you by Portkey to the British DMLE. If Mr Roger's decides to press charges then I suggest you get a lawyer." She dropped something on him and he disappeared in a whirlwind of colour and then pointed her stick and a silver light shot towards the far wall and disappeared.

She turned towards the stunned heroes and her demeanor mellowed. "Sorry about that, I can't abide by idiots," she said by way of explanation.

Steve smiled in understanding. "I'm not going to press charges," he said by way of a reply.

"I know," said Hermione grinning. "I just wanted to see him sweat."

Cap fought to not grin alongside her, he still didn't know who they were or what was going on.

Hermione seemed to recognize this and moved to stand next to her friend. "I'm terribly sorry, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet.

I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter. We're part of the magical community of Great Britain, working for the Law Enforment Department. Harry is Head Auror there, sort of like a Lieutenant and I'm Head of the Department, kind of like the Commissioner.

"When I saw the attack on TV I saw previously hidden magical locations blatantly revealed in the footage so I notified our government and they notified the ICW, sort of like the UN, and they ordered us to do damage control here."

"And damage control means?" asked a wary Bruce Banner. He was privvy to a lot of what government types meant when they said the words damage control.

"Well the cats out of the bag at this point, we've stayed hidden for so long that a lot of other people don't even know what goes on in the outside world. It's bigger, stranger and a whole hell of a lot scarier than our sheltered world and this is our opportunity to integrate into this world.

"You fought alongside God's, monsters and assassins alike, we don't believe that your world would deny us refuge."

"Why did you hide?" asked Thor concerned.

Hermione smiled bittersweet. "We feared prosecution. Hundreds of years ago, when people were less informed, less educated they took to blaming the Magicals for every problem they didn't have the solution to. The rabble were fine but eventually even the elite started to prosecute us. Then the burnings came. And we were forced to hide, forced to change peoples memories of what we were, forced to live in secret and hang back in time while the rest of the world progressed."

"Did you know about this?" Thor asked his fellow Avengers his countenance angry. "My mother would be very displeased with this news. Frigga is the mother of magic, she gifted this world with her gift and they treated it unkindly."

Hermione smiled at Thor in appreciation. "I have believed for a while that the magical world should integrate themselves with the normal world but I have never been able to gain support for my views. This attack, however horrendous, now has forced the world leaders to reach out to the non magical government, because whether they want to or not, now that we are exposed, they do not want to remain unknown. People fear the unknown and fear leads to anger and hate... "

"And the dark side?" asked Bruce jokingly while the others frowned in confusion.

Hermione flushed and smiled sheepishly at the scientist. "Anyways we have been sent to see to any survivors at the MACUSA after the attack and then to liase with your government to ask to be allowed to be a part of this upcoming new world, where Aliens and God's and Monsters and Heroes alike, fight."

Steve straightened up at the end of Hermione's speech. "Alright ma'am," he said after a moment. "I can't say much for the government but on behalf of the Avengers, I can say that we welcome your help and your transparency. As for me? All I can say is..."

He stuck out his gloved hand. "Welcome to America."

 *** * ***


	5. Chapter Four

The MACUSA was in shambles. After the intial altercation with the Avengers and Captain America's show of welcome, the motley crew fanned out to search for survivors.

According to Hermione's Intel, the MACUSA housed over two hundred witches and wizards under its roof, forty odd of them had been slaughtered in the foyer. A brief examination of the bodies identified most of them as Department Heads and Authority figures in the MACUSA with the President felled at the front of the crowd. It seemed that the President had tried to evacuate the building upon attack but had stood ground to fight the invading group along with his colleagues.

It sseemd to have been ineffectual seeing as they lay dead without leaving evidence of much fighting behind.

Hermione put down a memory ball in the foyer and left to follow the others out to the upper floors. The ball would record the events occurred in the last twelve hours by the time they were done with their search.

A search which proved mostly useless until they arrived in front of the Auror offices. The door to the office was barricaded and there were wards in place to deter intruders.

Hermione felt the wards with her wand and bit her lip.

"It will take me most of the day to dismantle the wards," she said to Harry while the others listened in. "it's a good job."

"We could call Bill," suggested Harry frowning at the closed door.

"By the time his Portkey gets approved and that's assuming that the Goblins give him leave at such short notice," she shook her head. "It'll take longer than me working on the wards."

She deliberated for a moment and then looked up with a grin. "I'll be right back, Harry." And she turned on her heel and disadisappeared with a soft pop.

Harry looked at the others surprised faces and smiled ruefully. "She does that, I'm sure..." he didn't get to complete his words as with another pop Hermione was back.

"Here," she said holding up what looked like a notepad made of parchment paper. "This is the MACUSA's answer to our flying memos. I got this off the front desk. They are notice board alerts with each page designated to each department notice board."

She flipped through the pages until she held up the page designated to the Auror department. "Just fill in the notices on the page," she mumbled as she took a WWW marker from her pocket and uncapped it with her teeth. "And the notices will appear on the board."

Hermione quickly scribbled down a message.

' _Attention Auror Department. This is Head of Department of Law Enforcement, Granger from the Ministry of Magic._

 _We have been sent on behalf of the ICW to determine the state of the MACUSA after the Alien attack that took place her hours ago._

 _To identify myself I am going to be sending an Otter Patronus into the room that you are housed in._

 _Head Auror Potter is with me and he will be sending his Stag Patronus in the room as well._

 _This identifies us as Light Wizards and non hostile. Please disable the wards placed on the Auror Office entrance inorder for us to provide aid and attend to any wounded from your group._

 _I'm sure you want to go home, we can assure you that the attack has been thwarted._

 _You are safe now.'_

As the words on the page glinted and disappeared both Magicals shared a look and raised their wands to point at the door. Two streaks of silver shot through the wards and entered the room. With bated breath the five waited.

Cap had a tense hand on his steel while Thor restlessly tossed his Hammer over in his hand. Bruce's keen eye closely observed the Magicals at work, mentally documenting each and every fantastical event that took place, eager to discuss their intricacies at a less demanding time.

Two minutes later Hermione saw words being printed back on the notepad she held, almost immediately she started writing back.

It took about ten minutes of tense, silent negotiations as Hermione scribbled on the pad while the rest observed. Finally though Hermione capped her marker with a pleased smile and almost immediately the doors opened.

A wary individual walked out to face them through the darkness, he held his wand down near his thigh, tense but ready. It was only as he got within five feet of them that Hermione let out a gasp while Harrys lips formed a scowl.

"Ron!" uttered a disbelieving Hermione as the tall redheaded man came into the light sporting a three day stubble as a deep scar running from under his right eye all the way down to his chin.

The Avengers wondered at the surprise in the two magical voices but assumed the worst and got ready for a fight.

* * *

Padma was kind of in awe of the spacious, _Quinjet_ was it? That she was seated in. She was aware of how big a city New York was but to see it from up high was something else entirely. It was even more astounding as she saw the scope of the battle that took place in the outside muggle world. It kind of put destruction of Liberty Lane to shame.

The jet shot straight over to one of the tallest buildings that littered No-maj New York and settled down over the large protruding platform on the roof of the tower seemingly built specifically for this purpose.

The rear cockpit door slowly descended and the two pilots, the redhead and the arrow guy came over to pull her off her seat and off the jet. They didn't rough her around but the strong grip on her arm by the redhead, _Romanoff_ she recalled, told her that any sudden movement on her part would not be healthy for her.

She wondered how Harry and them did this. She was scared straight and from the stories that the Hogwarts rumor mill told, Harry faced this kind of situation countless times. True she fouht in a war, but that was one incident at one specific time in her life where mostly luck and better skilled friends saved her while she played support for them, hell Luna was probably a better dueler than her owing to her experiences with Harry and his friends.

Missing her quirky friend Padma squared her shoulders and sedately followed the two dressed in black over to the shaded interior where it was kind of obvious that there was supposed to be a wall of glass present owing to the evidence of tiny shattered pieces of glass that glinted like ice crystals on the concrete floor.

She straightened up as she was led inside into a spacious luxurious looking room with a bar in the far wall and a platform that led into the room via a sloping ramp next to it. The rest of the room contianed a large set of couches and an elevator that led down to presumably the rest of the floors of the building.

In the front of the bar stood a tall, man dressed in a long black trench coat, he was facing away from her towards the bar.

Before he could say anything though there was a loud rushing noise and the armored robot man, _Stark,_ came flying around building, he landed smoothly on the platform next to the bar and Padma watched with her jaw near the floor as an arch rose up off the floor and proceeded to take off pieces of his armor with mechanical arms, the man walking down the platform unphased, at the end of the ramp panels opened up and his metal boots got pulled into the floor as he now dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt strode over to her.

"Hey Nicky," he said to bald black man who had by now turned around and pinned her with a one eyed stare as the other eye was covered by an eye patch. Visions of Mad Eye Moody flashed in front of her eyes even as the glow at the center of the former metal man's chest took up most of her vision.

He stuck out a hand and smiled disarmingly at her. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly earlier, Sabrina" he said. "Tony Stark, Ironman."

"You _did_ introduce yourself," she replied to the obviously conceited man. She raised her bonded hands uselessly to indicate she couldn't shake his hand. "And as I said earlier, my name is Padma."

"So you say," said Tony then looked to the arrow man. "Hey Katniss, cut those off, huh. My penthouse is not a SHEILD jail cell okay. She's not going to kill us all with her evil spells." he wiggled his fingers as he said 'evil spells.'

Katniss, which was a weird name, looked at eye patch who nodded slightly and with a swift movement her hands were free and she had circulation back in her fingers.

Padma caught Tony's eye and nodded her thanks. Tony paid her no mind as he walked over to Romanoff, he quickly snatched at her hand and came up with her wand. From the careless way that Romanoff stared at Tony she assumed that had Romanoff not wanted to relinquish the wand she wouldn't have and Tony would have ended up with broken fingers for his trouble.

"So how does this thing work?" Tony asked waving her wand about. "Abra Kadabra? Ala kazam?" he said pointing at _Nicky_ and Romanoff erratically.

"You have to have magic yourself inorder to use it," Padma said interrupting his fun. "Muggles can't use it."

"And I'm a _muggle_ , was it?" he asked kind of deflating as Padma nodded. He then turned to _Nicky_ now pointing the wand at him accusijgly. "And how long have you known about _this_ , Director?"

She had to give him credit, the Director didn't flinch. "It was _need to know_ , only myself and The President himself knows about the existence of a magical community in our midst." The Director as Padma referred to in her head as _Nicky_ seemed way off, spoke in a commanding and intimidating voice that told of long assured authority and promise of retribution if he was ever to be crossed.

"Keeping _a lot_ of secrets, eh Nick?" asked Tony as he walked around the bar to uncork a flask of whiskey. He pulled two glasses off the counter and poured a generous finger into each. Sliding one over to Nick he took a sip of his own and studied Padma over the rim of his glass.

Nick took the offered glass and tossed back the liquid before finally looking directly at her. Padma shifted under the dual scruting and straightened her skirt a little.

"We retrieved a total of two hundred people from Liberty Lane an hour ago, most of them managed to disappear as soon as they were taken out of the Lane. I'm assuming wards were placed on the Lane to stop people from apparating directly into the shopping district?" at Padma's nod, he continued. "Only the injured and the lost children seperated from their parents remain. They are housed in a secure SHIELD Facility, however we do not know what to do with these refugees."

He walked over to one of the only windows still standing and stared out at the decimated city. "As you can see, the world isn't ready for the reveal of the magical population at this time. We have our own problems to deal with, but Stark, your AI isn't the only thing monitoring the streets, and every eye is on New York at this moment. Controlling this is going to be hard, and you can just forget about hiding back behind your wards. I know enough about your world to know that this is not going to be able to be swept under the rug."

"What we need is a liason," he said turning to meet her eyes.

Tony snorted pouring himself another glass. "Remember what happened to the last one?" he was ignored.

"I don't need to interrogate you," said Nick walking towards her. "My Agents are confused but _I_ know who you are and where you come from. As of this time you are free to go, I know you haven't committed any crimes. But your world is floundering, you are no longer hidden and if this is not handled properly than your world will be annilated. The Aliens that attacked this city has left the entire world scared, and they only need a reason to make another enemy. I need someone who knows both worlds, and can handle any and all hurdles that come their way. Do you know anybody who can help you at this time, because if we're not careful, we may be forced to go to war with you."

The entire room held its breath as Padma got over her shock. _She was just a school teacher! What were they asking of her?_ But in the end the threat was real, the burning buildings and fallen armies were real, the wounded people, the crying children, the mourning famlies were all real, and it was her time to make a choice.

"I think I _do_ know someone like that."

* * *

"Ron?"

He gave that same lopsided grin that she had fallen in love with one time. "Hey Hermione," he answered then looked to Harry. "Hey mate."

"Ron." Harry's answer was terse and Hermione nearly flinched at the ice in his tone. Harry hadn't taken Ron's actions in regards to Hermione and Rose well.

"What're you doing here, Ron?" asked Hermione trying to play nice even though the sight of the long gone father of her child didn't actually fill her with butterflies in her stomach.

"Got transferrred here, four months ago," he replied scratching the side of his head.

At this point he caught site of the Avengers standing there. "Friends of yours?" he asked surveying their gear and noting their lack of wands.

Hermione nodded. "They are the ones who saved the city from the invasion."

Ron gave them all an upraising look. "Must have not been much of an invasion if all it took were three Muggles."

Cap stepped up at this point. "Six actually, and you'd be surprised."

Hermione sighed as Ron blinked and tensed up at the challenge. "Ron we're looking for survivors. The ICW has given us authority to commandeer the MACUSA in the absence of a clear leadership. I need to asses the manpower available and send a report back."

Ron nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah," he said carelessly. "There are about fifty people holed up in there and only one injured, he's been treated but could use a Healer."

As he spoke a silver streak of light flooded the darkened hallway and materialized into a large bengal tiger. It opened its mouth and the voice of Padma Patil floated out.

' _Hermione, I don't know if you heard but New York was attacked by Aliens, they attacked Liberty Lane, where I was. Now I am in the custody of the muggle authorities and they need to talk to someone who knows both worlds and can liase between us. Hermione I need your help. Please when you get to America, come to Stark Tower.This is a question of our survival Hermione. Come as soon as you can.'_

"Did that tiger just say Stark Tower?" asked Dr Banner still staring at the place where the patronus had previously been.

Hermione nodded glancing at the place where Padma's tiger had been, then back at the Auror offices conflicting emotions warring on her face.

Harry stepped up. "Go," he said touching her arm softly. He saw Ron stiffen in his peripheral vision but couldn't care less. "It's your field and you are best fit to handle this, I can hold the fort here and contact King to get the ball rolling."

Hermione bit her lip. "You're sure."

"You're my boss, it's your job to delegate, go handle the big business Hermione, I got this."

Finally she nodded and stepped away. Looking to the Avengers she smiled. "So any idea how to get to Stark Tower?"

 *** * ***


	6. Chapter Five

Padma was sat at one of the spacious couches that populated Starks penthouse lounge. After having sent her Patronus message to Hermione she had received one back from her former schoolmate saying she had heard about the attack and was already in New York, she was coming as soon as she could.

Figuring her part in this done she had looked expectantly at the people gathered in the room for what came next. It was Tony surprisingly who took the initiative and offered her a seat, while handing Padma her wand back. She knew that at this moment she could immediately turn on her heel, disapparate and get out of all this, go back to her mundane life and forget about all of what happened to her today.

Then she had looked around at the city of buildings, at the destruction wrought by an army that seemed impossible mere hours ago and recognized that this was bigger than her. Hermione would not appreciate having to do damage control on her pulling a runner and these people, she knew, would not appreciate being tricked.

Padma had accepted Tony's offer and walked over to the couch only for a bizzare sight to greet her. Hidden by the back of the couch, she had not noticed the two large craters that had been gouged out of the thick concrete floor.

Craters deep enough that she could fold herself in it twice over and still leave room for someone else. She looked questioningly Tony who only shrugged and handed her a glass of what looked to be white wine.

"We're redecorating," he said jestily, throwing himself on one of the couches. "You like what I've done with the place?"

Padma smiled at his deflection and took a seat opposite the obnoxious man, taking a sip of the wine she let the alcohol calm her nerves and looked around the vast room.

Feeling eyes on her though she turned back to see Tony looking at her. At her questioning look he adjusted himself leaning forward to put elbows on knees and joined fingertips together to regard her with shrewd eyes.

"So, magic?" he said slowly his eyes traveling to her wand clenched in her left hand resting against her thigh. "How exactly does that work?" At her raised eyebrow he elaborated. "This woman who you called with that tiger, who answered back with that otter, she's gonna take a while right?" At her nod he continued. "Well in the mean time why don't you show me how you do your thing?"

Now her second eyebrow joined the first one. "My _thing_?" she asked upraisingly, at his nod she shrugged and looked around. Sporting a crushed foot stool next to the crater she pointed her wand at it and silently repaired it watching in amusement as Tony's eyes locked in on the feat documenting everything that happened in the few seconds that the bits of wood, sponge and leather stitched itself back together to become one.

Tony now leapt up to examine every inch of the footstool in fascination. "You get all that Jay?" he said to no one at all confusing the witch only for her to jump slightly as a male voice with an English accent seemed to float into the room replying to Tony's question.

' _Indeed Sir. Most interesting. Readings show a spike of energy leave Miss Patil's wand and strike the wrecked object. The energy seemed to swirl around the broken pieces and join them back together. However the finish product is indistinguishable from the rest of the furniture as it does not give any energy reading after the mending was completed.'_

Padma's eyes widened the more the disembodied voice spoke about her magical show. She looked to Tony who finally put the stool down and turned to her.

"That's JARVIS," he said carelessly still glancing back at the stool. "JARVIS, Sabrina."

 _'Nice to meet you, Miss Patil.'_ replied the smooth voice from the ceiling.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied unconsciously. "What exactly ar...?" she trailed off feeling the question was a little insensitive.

"He's an AI," quipped Tony now rudely taking her wand back and waving it at the stool, when nothing happened he tossed it back to her. "He controls this entire building, and my life."

 _'I do try, sir. But I prefer to leave most on that front to Miss Potts'_

"Wish you wouldn't," muttered Tony as he slumped back to the bar to fix himself another drink, he looked back at her as he walked away. "You should not be able to do that, by the way," he said off-handedly, pointing at the stool. "Defies the laws of physics and a bunch of other rules."

Padma chose to ignore his muttering and addressed the voice in the ceiling. "AI? What's that?"

 _'Artificial Intelligence Miss Patil. I am a computer program that was designed by Mr Stark to learn from observation and experience, to grow and evolve. I am connected to the entire buildings functions and to the Internet. I can provide any assistance you require or at the very least point you in the right direction.'_

Padma blinked at that; she didn't grow up around much muggle technology, being a pureblood, but she had taken Muggle Studies in Hogwarts and got a Newt for it in her Eighth Year. She knew what a computer was and recognized this computer that could think and speak for itself, even control an entire building; was far more advanced than what she had been taught in school.

She was about to ask another question before Tony butted in again. "Think of him as a glorified butler, he gets you what you want, opens doors for you and hacks into secret government files in his spare time, all of which my butler used to do."

 _'I am touched you think so highly of me, sir_ ," JARVIS replied and she was surprised to find a hint of sarcasm in its tone. Portraying emotions in such a way put this AI in part ways pretty similar to some of the portraits in Hogwarts, indeed the Fat Lady in Gryfindor tower even opened a door for students after conversing with them.

To achieve such a level of sentience without the help of magic made her wonder at this man.

"How long has technology like this existed in the Muggle world?" she asked amazed.

"JARVIS, is one of a kind," replied Tony flopping back down on the couch with his third glass of whiskey. "As for his age, well I built him when I started running Stark Industries so about ten - twelve years old now."

 _'I believe I will be thirteen come August sir.'_

"Well there you go," smirked Tony. "Thirteen in August. Anymore questions?" he asked moorishly. "only I was wondering if you could wave that stick around a little more and fix my penthouse."

Padma sighed and took another sip of her wine. This was why magic and muggles would never really mix well. One wave of a wand and everyone wants you to solve all of your problems.

"It doesn't exactly work that way Mr Stark," said Padma patiently knowing that this would not deter the impatient man.

Tony folded his arms. "Oh?" he asked skeptically. "Then how exactly does it work?"

Padma closed her eyes for a second and went into teaching mode. "Magic," she started. "may not follow a lot of the normal worlds conventional rules but it still has its own rules that it follows inorder to function properly. There are a lot of dos and don'ts and a lot of cans and cannots."

Eyes wide and attentive Tony settled in for the lecture paying more attention to her words than her regular eight year old charges ever did.

"Conventional Magic normally falls into four separate categories. They are Charms, Transfiguration, Active Spells and Potions." she unconsciously counted them off on four of her fingers. "Putting aside Potions altogether, Active Spells and Charms are forms of magic that affect an object but do not and cannot fundamentally change that object aside from repairing or destroying it.

"Now the Mending Charm, which I used to fix your footstool, is a simple charm that is easy enough to cast. But it cannot fix what is complely destroyed. The pieces of your footstool remained so I managed to fix it. Those craters though? The debris must have vaporized upon impact the force of which I can only imagine.

"Of course I could fill it with _something_ but that brings into account another one of our rules. Magic cannot create things out of thin air, especially food, we cannot solve world hunger with a wave of our wands and I cannot fill those craters with magic. If the material you want to fill this floor with was here then yes I could do something with that, but not with nothing. Even magic cannot do that.

"And the last thing is that, Mr Stark, magic cannot solve all the mundane world's problems. We can help, sure, but we are _not_ a panacea."

Tony just smirked and sat back with a cherry wave. "Call me Tony, Sabrina."

"Its Padma." she replied when JARVIS chimed in.

 _'Sir the Captain is calling.'_

At Tony's nod there was a beep and a man's voice, this time definitely American, came through the speakers.

"Tony, we need a pickup at the Woolworth. And we have someone with us who says she needs to come with. A Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

Hermione, despite growing up Muggle till eleven had not really kept up with much of the the muggle world until she had had her daughter. Rose's close relationship with her Grandparents had allowed Hermione to adjust well enough back into the muggle world she had been ignorant of for more than ten years.

Her married life and her work took precedent, also the fact that her parents were less than happy with having their memories removed without their consent. Their aloofness hurt but Hermione had understood and kept her distance, folding herself back into the world where she was more welcome.

When Ron did what he did, Hermione had no one to turn to. Harry was on mission overseas and the Burrow was the last place she wanted to be. So she had taken an eight month old Rose with her to her parents house. The shock at finding their distraught daughter with a child that they didn't even know existed made them realize that they had let their anger go on for too long.

In the time of crisis her parents house became a refuge and going to and from their place of residence, Hermione slowly began to get reacquainted with muggle technology and lifestyle.

Even then the view from the Quinjet was awe-inspiring, even in destruction New York City stood tall and proud and in the center of the city stood their destination; Stark Tower.

She didn't know much about Stark, only that Stark Industries was the leading name in technology in the world and that Tony Stark had somehow built a flying metal suit that he used to fight terrorists.

Stark Tower seemed worse for wear with multiple windows broken and a large sign at the top that had all but one letter fell off. It wasn't hard to deduce what the sign had said before the invasion. The tower still stood majestically in the foreground a statement of wealth and power.

She was shaken out of her reverie by the shuddering of the jet as it descended onto the rooftop of the building and landed smoothly onto the marked landing pad.

The pilot who had introduced himself as Agent Barton pressed a button to lower the ramp so that the Avengers plus one witch could disembark. Hermione hurried down after the Captain to see Thor already there as he had opted to fly to the tower himself. That had been an experience. Hermione wanted to pick his brain on how the mechanics of his hammer flight worked but knew now was not the time.

Thor was standing next to a very attractive redhead dressed in a one piece catsuit and sporting a few battle scars on her person. The way the redhead held herself told Hermione to be very careful when approaching her. Behind the both of them stood a man almost as tall as Thor but with a darker skin color, bald with an eyepatch that didn't completely hide the scar running from over his head across his right eye and down his cheek.

He reminded Hermione very much of Mad-Eye Moody which had nothing to do with the missing eye and everything to do with the suspiciously cautious look he gave her.

She knew her role though and recognized that she was representing her community as an ambassador, meeting with a muggle leader. Head held high Hermione approached the black garbed man and held out a hand.

She saw his eye flick to her holstered wand at her waist before gripping her hand in a firm handshake.

"Miss Granger, I presume?" he asked rhetorically. "Nick Fury. We need to talk."

* * *

After Tony informed Fury about the Captains request he had proceeded to badger and coerce as many details about magic from Padma as she had the patience to provide.

Thankfully Padma was used to dealing with belligerent children and managed to answer most of his questions satisfactorily.

"What was that about food?"

"Food cannot be conjured or tranfigured for sustenance." She flicked her wand and an apple appeared in her hand. "This is an illusion. A construct that is made to feel real enough," she said tossing it to Tony who immediately bit into it only for it to dissolve in his mouth. "But as soon as you break its structure it deconstructs."

She summoned a piece of debris from the floor and tranfigured that into another apple. This she didn't toss to the eccentric inventor instead a silent diffindo split the apple in half showing the core and seeds inside juicy white flesh.

"This is a more complete transformation and as long as your intent and recal of the feel, bite and taste of the food item is correct you can actually eat this, but the spell is not permanent and will not last, so if you do eat this; in an hour, when the spell wears off, the half digested apple in your system will revert back to the debris it once was. I don't think I need to point out how unpleasant that would be?"

Tony looked horrified at the concept even as Padma dispelled the two apple halfs and tossed the debris pieces back to the floor.

"It is useful though when you are eating something unpleasant. Something like green beans, brussel sprouts, grapefruit? You can easily tranfigured them into delicious, tasty food and eat them and when it reverts back in your body you still get the nutrients from the healthy food without having to endure its taste. "

Now Tony looked fascinated and excited at the prospect. She could almost see the gears turning in his analytical head. But before she could continue Nick walked back inside the penthouse this time leading in a lot more people than before.

Romanoff and Barton she recognized but the guy with the red cape, silver battle armor and the giant hammer she didn't. Same as the guy with the blonde hair, red and blue outfit with a shield to match.

Bringing up the rear though, was someone she definitely recognized, springing to her feet she rushed over to Hermione and embraced her former library mate.

Padma had definitely not been as close to Hermione during school as Ron and Harry had been but they had shared a mutual love for acedemics which allowed them to spend time in the library together. Their time in the DA cemented an affection for the bushy haired bookworm that she hadn't lost yet.

They had lost contact when she moved to America but she was delighted to see a familiar face in this new world she had been thrown in.

Pulling apart the two witches smiled at each other only to turn around to have all eyes on them. Padma shifted nervously while Hermione just smiled grimly.

Nick broke the tension having gone to the bar to fetch another drink. "I believe introductions are in order;" he said while taking a sip of whiskey then turning to Hermione. "Miss Granger, by your display I assume you know of Miss Patil?" At Hermione's nod he continued. "The rest of the people you see are Tony Stark." Tony got up jovialy to shake Hermione's hand.

"Sabrina's twin, can you do the same things she does?" his eyes flitting from Padma to Hermione eagerly.

She looked confused. "I'm not Parvati," Hermione replied carefully while accepting the handshake. "I look nothing like her."

Padma suppressed a sigh and explained. "Tony's excitable, and he tends to give people nicknames and titles on first impressions. It's annoying but kind of endearing." In between her spiel Tony pretended to be offended on each and every comment Padma made to his character, complement or not. The last one made him gasp in mock fury before scowling and turning away claiming he wasn't going to talk to either of them.

Nick was frowning at the lot of them. "Moving on," he motioned to the man in the spangly outfit. " To Miss Patil, this is Captain Steve Rogers, and Thor, yes the actual Norse God Thor. To Miss Granger, this is Agent Romanoff. Together with Dr Banner who I'm told you've met?" Hermione acknowledged this with a nod. "They are the Avengers and _they_ are the ones responsible for why this entire city isn't just a crater, and that's not only because they stopped an Alien Invasion."

Hermione nodded. "I saw them in action on the Muggle news. It was actually how I managed to alert our ministry of the attack and our exposure. Merlin knows how long it would taken for us to find out if I wasn't at my parents house last night."

Nick turned to Padma. "Dr Banner, if you wish to stick around, is a highly qualified scientist who if i understand correctly from Rogers' chose to stay with a colleague of yours?" he directed to Hermione.

She nodded. "Auror Potter, yes." She replied professionally. "Dr Banner was attending to some of the lightly injured of MACUSA staff who had barricaded themselves in during the attack. He wished to remain behind with his patients till the mediwizards arrived to patch them up."

Padma wondered at this Muggle Doctor willing to not only help witches and wizards, but to stay with them till help arrived. It certainly put paid to pureblood rhetoric that said that Muggles were mindless beasts who loved violence. Without knowledge of the Hulk, the irony of this train of thought was lost on her.

Nick nodded his acceptance of the situation and carried on. "I just got off the phone with the President aprising him of the situation." Tony went to interject when hehe cut the billionaire off. "Not about the Aliens but of the reveal of the Magicals."

"This incident and the way we deal with it, will shape our future. I'm sure everyone in this room is in agreement that we do not want a war on our hands, having just finished the first skirmishes of one a few hours ago."

When no one shifted he went on. "Mr President is in agreement that he does not want a fight with the Magicals. Unfortunately it is not up to us to decide. The UN is convening, specifically to decide what to do. Then they will offer an invite to the ICW for another meeting soon afterwards. Its there that the fate of both our Worlds will be decided.

 _So, it has been a while. Christmas is a hectic time, and while I didn't completely stop writing, it has been like a paragraph a week; hence the late update. I will try to make my updates weekly but i can't make any guarantees. I am invested in this series and I want to see it play out as much as my readers do. The reviews do help and are appreciated. Till next time. See ya._


	7. Chapter Six

_Hello. Its been a while hasn't it. I truly have a bad track record for abandoning stories but this one is close to my heart and I do wish to see this through. However I cannot consistently update as I have a very busy schedule without fanfiction. But enough of my whining. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Keep it up and I'll try to keep updating this story. Onwards then._

* * *

Bruce watched in rapt fascination as the beds his patients had been lying on slowly lifted off the ground and floated after the squad of Mediwizards, as Harry had called them, who directed each bed with their wands out into the hall and down the stairs.

He followed after them with Harry and Ron at his heels. Both the wizards looked tense and uncomfortable in each others presence the agitation was getting to him so he sped up to talk with the healers on how exactly they were going to fix the injured Aurors' femur within a couple of minutes.

The silence got deafening as Bruce rounded the corner and left Harry and Ron facing each other.

"Say it." Ron let out his voice but a whisper.

"What?" asked Harry even though he had heard the redhead.

"You've got something you want to say to me. Say it and get it over with."

Harry's jaw twitched as he stared at his former friend. The defiant stance Ron took reminding him of their innocent days. Days that didn't last. Then he blinked and saw a man who had let his own life slip from him in a moment. A man who had lost but still wasn't repentant.

"We're not children anymore Ron." Harry replied, his anger carefully hidden. "Your actions have consequences. I've said all that needed to be said. This isn't something that can be fixed by jokes or a punch in the face. I'm here to do my job, as long as you do yours we'll be fine."

Harry turned and headed after Dr Banner hoping to regain his composure before reaching him.

He found Banner at the entrance hall conversing with one of the healers and watching as one by one the Mediwizards exited with their patients via the Floo.

"So just with a wave of your wand, you can heal broken bone?" asked a fascinated Bruce.

"Not quite so, Doctor," answered a patient Healer Cerys as the older woman had introduced herself. "on observation yes it will seem like I would wave my wand and the bone will be healed but the process behind this healing procedure is very involved and requires years of training."

"How exactly...?" Banner coerced.

Cerys sighed but answered nonetheless. "Our healing spells require not only our magic but the magic of the patient to work. I can trigger the spell but it is the bone of the _patient_ that is mending so I am essentially making the patients magic make him heal. This requires specific training as commanding a person's magic to turn on itself is considered a Dark Art unless used in healing."

Bruce's excited countenance dropped a little. "So this means if I were to get injured...?" he trailed off expectantly.

"The spell would not work," replied the healer grimly. "There _are_ spells which can heal No-majs but they require extreme caution and a continuous flow of magic from the healer to the patient. It's draining on our core so not recommended unless done to preserve the Statute."

"And the Statute is -?"

"Statute of Secrecy Doctor," Harry replied nodding at the healer. "thank you Healer Cerys for indulging Dr Banner but I'm sure you have patients to attend to."

Bruce flushed and stammered out an apology for holding her up.

"No need Doctor, my underlings are more than capable of handling the minor injuries and I must say I do enjoy an intellectual conversation with a fellow acedemic."

Bruce if possible flushed even deeper and offered his thanks.

"Its no problem Dr Banner, I must stay and supervise the removal of the fallen dignitaries anyway." Cerys smiled at the stumbling scientist.

It was then though that the orb that had been recording the previous days events blinked out its light and fell heavily onto the tiled floor of the MACUSA Atrium.

Harry hurried forward and picked it up. Turning to the learned pair he halted their conversation.

"Unfortunately we _will_ have to go," at Bruce's enquiring look he elaborated. "Hermione needs to see this and report to our Minister back home." he held up the orb in explanation then pocketed it.

Banners shoulder slumped which caused the healer to smile wider. "Don't worry Dr Banner. You can owl me with anymore questions you might have."

"Owl?" asked Banner confused but Harry ushered him out of the hole in the wall he had made and over to the door all the while explaining to him about owl post.

Bruce took a last glance at Healer Cerys who looked back at them with that smile and as Harry pushed him out she waved at him as he exited.

* * *

The revelation that there was going to be a UN meeting was in some ways reassuring but in other ways quite daunting. Indeed Tony didn't really have a good track record against governments types, Romanoff and Barton were spies so they didn't really think much of the UN knowing that far more powerful parties than them pulled the strings to make the world go round. Thor was unconcerned as he didn't believe any Midgardian ruling party had power over him.

Captain Rogers _was_ concerned. Tony had explained to him on their trek back up Stark Tower after the battle about the World Security Council and that they had been the ones to order the nuke strike on Manhattan. The general public didn't even know that they existed. Surely they would have a stake in this? And judging by their previous behaviour he didn't trust them one bit not to influence the UN.

Professor Padma Patil was also worried as she knew that this could result in the end of the Magical World. Their magic could be seen as a serious threat and looking around at all the destruction that lay around her she couldn't help but think that if it came down to war then the wizards wouldn't have a chance.

While people in Starks penthouse were worrying about the future, two of the members were secluded in a corner furiously discussing something. It only could be described as something because all they could here of the conversation was a soft buzzing in their ears and nothing more. Even the super spies didn't have any idea what Fury and Granger were talking about.

Fifteen minutes of this and Tony was preparing to have JARVIS open a trapdoor under Fury's feet when the buzzing stopped and both Fury and Granger walked to the centre of the room.

"After much debate, we have come to a decision," said Fury meeting all of them in eye.

"You and Mary Poppins over here?" asked Tony carelessly. Before seperating from them he had seen Granger reach into a fairly small pouch up to her armpits and come up with a notepad and marker. She had been scribbling in it constantly while talking to Fury.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname but could see Tony eyeing her pouch with interest. "Yes," she replied. "I understand that you have a prisoner of war."

Tony winced as he caught the almost imperceptible movement of Bartons fingers at the mention of Loki, but other than that he remained silent.

"We did," the billionaire replied. "We handed him over to him," he nodded towards Fury. "Til Goldilocks here can take him back home."

Thor stepped forward. "What is it that you require of my brother?" he asked his voice booming as usual.

Hermione regarded him upraisingly. "Yes, Thor," she paused. "Can I call you Thor?"

Thor's countenance mellowed and he let a smile show. "It is my name," he boomed. "Please do not stand on ceremony."

Hermione returned the smile and continued. "Thor, I have been told that you are the actual Norse God; Thor Odinson? Son of Odin and Frigga? Brother of Loki? Weilder of Mjolnir? God of Thunder and Lightning? Am I getting any of this right?"

Thor nodded enthusiastically pleased that this mortal knew so much about his world. "Just about all of it Lady Granger," he replied.

She blushed at the Lady part but kept going. "Well is it also true that Loki had a few children all of whom were banished by the Allfather for fear of bringing about the end of the Nine Realms?"

At this all the people in the room straightened up and Thor's smile dropped from his face. When Thor spoke it was with a measured control in his voice.

"It happened a long time ago. We were sworn upon Odin Oath never to speak of it. My brother was distraught but the Allfather had a hard decision to make. In the end he chose to save Asgard and banished my nephews and niece to the darkest corners of the Nine Realms to live out their lives with no contact from their father."

The pain in Thor's eyes was apparant and even Tony couldn't believe he was feeling kind of sorry for Loki.

"How do you know of this?" asked Thor his voice hoarse with emotion.

Hermione was calm, she had dealt with Harry's anger Thor's wasn't much of a difference. "I read about it a few years into my schooling," she said carefully. "I don't put much stock into Divination but Astronomy is the art of reading the stars. When we learnt of Ygdrasil we were taught about your lives. I'm sorry."

"No. No Lady Granger, it is not you who should be sorry but me, me and my family who ripped away from Loki his children in fear of a prophecy that may never come to pass and bound ourselves to never speak of the event so that we couldn't even mourn them.

Thor looked away from his newly made friends ashamed of this part of his past that he had tried to forget but never could.

"Loki's hatred of the Allfather's decree may well have been the cause of his treason and subsequent invasion of Midgard. The Allfathers word is law but we were wrong to follow it."

"Maybe," said Hermione softly. "But Loki may be our only hope to resolving this brewing conflict between us magicals and normals. Thor you said you had a niece, was her name Hela by chance?"

Thor nodded. "She was named after our older sister who had died a hero long before we were born. It was when all our realms were constantly on war with each other. Tales of her tell her to be the greatest warrior of the Nine Realms. She was named the Goddess of Death because of her prowess in battle and when little Hela, my niece, was born we gave her the same title knowing that she would do her family and her Aunts legacy proud."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Hela the Goddess of Death. That was what I needed to know, because if that is true than maybe I can get Loki to talk."

Everyone in the room turned to her incredulously. "How," Thor was the one who finally managed to ask.

Hermione smiled. "Well it's not me, exactly. It's my friend Harry, who you, Thor and Captain Rogers, met," she smiled tentatively at them. "He has a very special relationship with Death and he might be able to get Loki to talk."

Stunned silence greeted her until the elevator doors opened and in walked Bruce Banner and tailing him, looking around the penthouse with obvious fascination was the man in question Harry Potter.

He went to the window and smiled down below. "Wow. How high is this floor Bruce?" he asked. When nobody answered he turned around and saw all eyes on him.

"Hey guys," Harry said waving at the Avengers. "What'd we miss?"

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked at the people gathered around him. Hermione had given them the basics, never mentioning the Hallows as he trusted her not to, but he could see that these people weren't your average bunch of superheroes.

The two Agents he had been introduced to were sharp and alert and they both shifted imperceptibly when they spotted either Hermione or him hedging around a subject.

The man lounging on one of the couches seemingly without a care in the world, who Harry immediately recognised at the owner of the building they were in simply because of the amount of billboards he had seen on his way to the tower proclaiming Stark Industries to be the leading name in Technology and Tony Stark as being one of the richest men in America. He seemed careless but Harry could see the intelligence behind his eyes.

Nick Fury may be half blind but seemed to see twice as much. Bruce's intelligence he had already established.

As for Thor and Steve, one might see them as having more muscles than brains but even from his brief interaction with Captain America Harry could tell that he was sharp as a tack and a hundred times more dangerous as your enemy. Thor was supposedly a God as confirmed by Hermione's idea to use his Mastery of Death against his brother, so who knows what he was capable of.

Then there was the presence of an old classmate in Padma Patil, how she got here Harry didn't have a chance to ask, but he knew that she was no slouch, a former Ravenclaw and best in their year aside from Hermione, she had gotten into teaching the last he had heard and now was waiting with the rest of them for his response.

He sighed and looked around the destruction wrought by the invading Alien army, wrought by Loki himself. His eyes darkened and he nodded. In the end there was no choice for him. If using the Hallows allowed them to avoid the horrors of war, then he was going to do it. No matter the cost.

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically, she alone knew what he went through when using the Hallows, the toll it took but it was necessary.

"So wait a minute," said Tony, finally sitting up straight. "Let me get this right. You think you can do what all of us," he pointed all around them at the Avengers, "his own brother, and a super secret spy agency couldn't pull off?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted readily. "but Hermione seems to have a hunch it will work and knowing her how I do, her hunches usually seem to be right."

Hermione beamed her thanks at him even as Padma nodded her agreement.

Tony eyed her shrewdly before settling back down, no more objections on his lips.

Fury looked around at the assembled group. "Anymore questions?" When no one answered he continued. "Barton prepare for take off, Stark, Miss Patil, Doctor Banner, you are welcome to sit this one out."

Tony didn't even bother to scoff at Fury. "Jay?"

'The Mark VII is ready for deployment, sir. Only test runs left.'

"This trip will be its test run, get it ready," he said getting up to put his suit on. "Pepper might call soon, tell her I'm okay and to come to New York as soon as she can. Oh and since we skipped Shwarma I ordered some pizza, keep them warm till we get back."

He said all of this while his suit assembled around him with his mask finally clunking down over his face at the last words. Harry could only stare as first a disembodied voice answered Starks questions then as a full metal armor surrounded his body encasing him in metal.

He felt Padma's hand on his arm and looked up to see her smiling down at him. "I'll explain Tony on the way there," she said patting his arm, turning to Fury she added. "I intend to see this through, Director. If there's space on the jet then I want in."

Fury nodded and turned to Bruce who shrugged. "I didn't wreck Tony's penthouse just to see Loki get away again. You might need me if Loki's got something up his sleeve."

Fury scowled at them. "Fine," he said after a moment then turned on his heel to walk out of the broken window and back onto the roof.

Before Harry could even step to follow him Tony blasted his way off of a launch platform his hand and feet shooting cones of flames propelling him forward at amazing speeds.

Thor was next he swung his Hammer around in circles gathering momentum then hung on to it as it shot forwards taking him with it matching Stark speed for speed. Wishing he could take out his broom and see how it held up to the two Avengers speeds, instead he followed the rest of them out and over to the jet waiting for them.

* * *

Loki paced inside his new cell, it was a struggle to do so since his arms were strapped to his sides and an annoying muzzle was placed on his lower face to stop him from talking.

The indecency of it burned at the former Prince's pride but deep down he knew that he deserved it. Fighting Thanos' war for him was not one of his best decisions but one does not say no to someone like Thanos and lives to tell the tale.

He had been angry, hurting and defeated when he fell through that wormhole from Azgard and ended up on the Chitauri planet. When he met Thanos he was all but a shell of his former self.

The Mad Titan heard his story and had him healed. Then he tasked Loki with an impossible mission. To find and bring to him the Infinity Stone that could control space. His incredulity at this task was not met well and he didnt question the Titan again as he was handed the scepter and sent through yet another portal.

Loki still was not remorseful of the lives he had taken whilst on earth. _He was a God_ , his life mattered more than these fleeting beings that were intent on killing one another anyways. They needed a ruler to bring them to heel. Not a fickle protector like Thor or the Avengers who themselves had so much blood on their hands. But alas his vision and his ruling was rejected and here he stood in this godforsaken cell made of who knows what material that even Loki could not penetrate.

His musings were interrupped by the far door opening. Loki stilled as Thor walked in a slight limp to his gait that made Loki smile inside his mask. Asgardian steel hurt like hell, he would know.

Surprisingly his brother brandished a key. Moving to the jawline of the contraption on his face, with a slight whine the thing fell down from his face and finally freed his jaw.

Loki stood still for a moment looking at the thing on the floor in contempt before grinning his signature grin at Thor. "Brother! It's been a while," he said cheerfully. "It's been awfully quiet without you."

"It's barely been a day and the consequences of your actions are already cropping up," replied Thor, his jaw tense and his eyes frosty. Looking every bit like the formidable Allfather.

Loki contemplated this before his smile grew even wider. "The sidhe? They have been discovered then? Have the Midgardians already started to bomb them as they are wont to do?" The leer on Loki's face was clearly getting to Thor and he was enjoying every minute of it.

The door to the darkened room opened once again and this time the person walking in did not fill the doorway like his brother had. It was the stature of a slight man who held himself confidently but not arrogantly.

He paused inside for a second then spoke. "Awfully dark in here, is it not?" There was a flash of energy that only Loki registered as familiar, then the room was filled with soft glowing light that didn't seem to have a particular source but still illimuniated the entire room.

The unknown man's features were thrown in sharp relief revealing him to be someone shorter than both Loki and Thor. He was, as proven by his silhouette, of slight built wearing loose fitting robe style clothing that was reminiscent of Asgardian battle mage garb yet modernised. He had dark messy hair and arresting emerald green eyes that shone in a way that Loki recognised as not entirely natural. Whoever this man was, Loki knew he possessed a formidable amount of power, despite his diminutive stature.

"That's much better," he said cheerfully and strode into the room. Walking up to the two Azgardians he came to a stop next to Thor. "Thor? If you would do the honors?"

Thor looked between Loki and the man who had locked eyes with each other and seemed to be engaged in a battle of wills. He shook his head. 'Mages,' he thought to himself. Warriors either punched each other or shared a drink, sometimes both. This silent exchange unnerved him. Nevertheless he introduced the two.

"Loki. This is Head Auror Harry Potter of the British Ministry of Magic," said Thor surprising Harry that he actually remembered who the wizard was aside from his name, even as he nodded at the slowly smirking Loki.

"Harry. This is my brother, the Trickster God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, Loki."

Lokie scowled at Thor. "I am none of those things, _brother_." he spat the word brother out like it was a curse word, turning back to the wizard he said. "I am Loki, I have no title and no home, I am not a Prince of any Kingdom nor am I anybody's brother."

Each word seemed to hit Thor like a blow and at the last declaration the God of Thunder's shoulders slumped.

"I had thought..."

"Thought what?" asked Loki viciously. "That your shallow defeat of my army would temper my anger? Would endear me to you? Would make me think better of that liar whom you call King? No, _brother_. My hatred for you and Him grows only stronger the longer I breathe. Be wary brother, for I may lay in your dungeons for an eternity but I will never swear fealty to Odin, ever again."

Loki's words rang true in Thor's heart and it felt like losing his brother all over again.

Harry observed all this silently and felt Loki's pain. Indeed mere hours ago he had given the same piece of mind to someone who he had once thought of as a brother.

Despite this familiarity there was also a few differences. _Harry_ had not yet attempted to take over the world and it wasn't quite Thor's fault that his Father had lied to Loki.

Yet Loki's grievences with Odin was a parallel to his own with his former Headmaster, who hadn't quite been as honest with him as he could have been. The circumstances were regrettable but it was not why he was here.

Clearing his throat in the tense silence he felt both sets of eyes on him.

"Thor I don't mean to be rude, but I believe we came here for a reason?"

Pale green eyes narrowed at him. "And what pray tell, young mortal, is the reason you are here. I can sense _some_ power in you, not much but enough to tell that you are sidhe but your mind is silent to me."

"I had enough of people poking around in my head, so I took measures to make sure it never happens again, as I assume you did as well seeing as your shields are just as formidable as mine."

"Odin sports as preferring warriors as sons but he himself is a Battlemage. I learned to block my mind from him the first time he caught one of my lies."

"And you have had a thousand years to perfect it."

Loki smiled. "Indeed," he agreed. "it's commendable that you have accomplished the same in a fraction of the time."

Thor observed this by-play between the two magic users with no small amount of surprise. He himself couldn't remember the last time he had such a civil discussion with his brother. And these two had just met.

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately, as much a I admire you're mental prowess and by association your skills as a magic user, we find ourselves on different sides."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "This is true."

"So how about we drop the pretenses and talk about the real problem."

"Problem?" asked Loki in mock confusion. And now Thor cottoned on, they weren't being _friendly_ but actually testing each other.

"Yes. You see as much as you would deny it, we know that you didn't just decide to come here on your own. Nor could you have ammassed such a grand Alien army in the two years that Thor told us you had been missing. So this begs the question, Who sent you?"

Loki's smile got sinister. "You think I will reveal that to you just because you ask? You think you will succeed where everyone else has failed? Why?"

"Because of what you said earlier. You claim to not be a Prince, or a brother? But I have it on good authority that you are a father? Being a father myself I can't imagine what it must feel like to not be able to see your daughter for a week much less a millenia?"

Loki's eyes sharpened and he glanced accusatorily at Thor. "Really brother? Have you sunk so low as to use my _children_ against me?"

"You know well Loki that I would never do that?!"

"Do I?" asked Loki sarcastically. "There was a time when I _knew_ that my brother would never aid in separating my children from me. I was wrong then. So no, brother. _I do not know._ "

"You know I am bound by Odin Oath not to speak of it," Thor toned out his eyes flashing electricity in anger.

"He speaks the Truth, Loki." said Harry interrupting them. "Our norse legends speak of your children and their fate. Thor merely confirmed the facts when my friend asked him."

Loki turned fiery eyes on him. "Whether thats true or not, it still says that you wish to use my children against me!" screamed Loki in fury.

And this time it was Harry's anger which spiked. Not caring one whit about safety he got into the self proclaimed Gods face.

"And your army murdered half of _our children_! Do not think for one minute Loki of Asgard that this a negotiation. This is me offering you a chance."

Loki met Harry's eyes and the fire in them tempered his own. "A chance for what."

"A chance for you to meet someone who you haven't seen for a millenia."

At his confused look Harry closed his eyes for a moment and called on himself the power of the Deathly Hallows. When he opened his eyes again it was to wide eyes as he was now covered in a ghostly green cloak, on his left ring finger glowed a ghostly green ring and in his right hand he held a ghostly green wand.

"The Master of Death," intoned Thor, shocked by this development as he met the eyes of the young man he had led into the room, now those eyes once bright emerald shone dull sickly green that pulsed slowly in time with his breath.

"How is this possible?" asked Loki his breath caught in his chest. The last witnessed Master of Death was well before his time. Well before Odins as well. No one had been able to unite the Deathly Hallows for millennium and now in front of them he stood.

"I united the Hallows," said Harry but gone was his quiet measured tone. What came out was a deep gravely voice that chilled them to the bone. "I now can command death. And, " at this those dull eyes locked onto Loki's, "by association the Goddess."

Loki's gave a shuddering gasp as the light left Harry's eyes and he stumbled in place. The ghostly artifacts on his person disappeared but the darkness swirling around him was still present enough to caution the two Asgardians.

"So there's the deal," gasped Harry. "You tell us what we want to know and we will reunite you with your daughter."


	8. Chapter Seven

_So I watched Endgame last Sunday. And now my story is officially AU. Thanks Marvel. By the way, if you are reading this and haven't watched Endgame? What are you doing?! I drove three hours from home then back to watch this movie. People are beating people up for this movie. Its officially now a cultural icon. Watch it people it's Awesome. 10/10. Onwards._

_

The silence inside the cell was mirrored outside the cell. Hermione looked at the assembled people watching the camera monitors fixed on Loki and shifted nervously, hoping these people would not now be wary of approaching her best friend. She had seen it happen before and hoped that maybe these people wouldn't be the ones to shun him now that he has shown who he is.

Tony was looking back and forth from the footage running in present time to the one that JARVIS had running on his holographic HUD showing the Wizards' eerie transformation on loop.

They all seemed speechless for now, but Hermione was sure that once this was done there would be words. Even as Harry let the power of the Hallows leave him she could see the toll it took on his body, the familiar slump to his shoulders and the slight shake of his fingers.

When he delivered his ultimatum to Loki, though, his voice didn't waver as he looked at the supposed God straight in the eye and told him the deal.

"Yes, I'll do it." came the answer from the speakers, but it was not in the voice of the arrogant and proud God that had mocked all of them mere hours before but the voice of a broken, desperate man adrift out at sea and had suddenly sighted land. A man who had lost all hope of laying eyes on his children.

* * *

Back in the cell the situation was tense until Loki finally spoke, meeting the Master of Death in the eye, hoping beyond hope that this was possible he uttered his ultimate surrender.

"Yes, I'll do it."

Harry nodded and flicked his wand twice. Three chairs and a desk appeared in the middle of the room and they wordlessly took a seat unintentionally making up a scene of Harry being an interrogator with Loki as the suspect and Thor as his lawyer, their dress sense though left quite a bit to imagination.

Then Loki began his story.

"When I fell from the edge, I was sure I would die. Unlike most I knew where I was falling and while my heritage protected me from the dangers of space, falling into the Great Portal below Asgard was not going to be safe and without Heimdall guiding me I knew I would probably fall into an abyss, be flung through time, be crushed in the dying embers of a supernova. All of these futures would have been preferable to the one I landed in. Thor's troubled gaze met his brothers cold one.

"The floating Island in space, home to the Chitauri and The Other, is no Asgard brother. It is as far as it can be from home. I landed there and was immediately imprisoned." There was a haunted look in his eyes. "The Other does not allow insubordination. The moment I tried to jest or trick my way out, as I am wont to do...

"They broke me."

* * *

Tony Stark, out of his impressive Iron-man suit, was sitting by one of the monitors and threw up his still gloved hands at Loki's declaration. He looked back at the rest of the observers. "You're not actually buying this bull crap, right?"

Half of the room shook their heads. Cap and Hermione didn't. Tony huffed at Cap but squinted at Hermione. "Rogers here I figured, but you? Aren't you the Head of Law Enforcement? How the hell do you not spot his lies."

Hermione didn't get riled up. She had faced criticism before, about being too soft or inexperienced to have such a high priority job but she had always rose above such criticism simply because she preferred to have all the pieces of the puzzle before she attempted to solve it. Running off half-cocked was Harry's style and one of the reasons he was not _her_ boss but the other way around.

Tony huffed again at her silence and said. "You mark my words. The next words out his mouth is going to be that he was forced or under some spell." He turned back to the screen as Loki took a breath.

* * *

Beside Loki Thor shifted and Loki noticed.

"Oh no brother. Do not think that I was forced into coming here. No. Nor was I spelled. I gladly did what was asked of me because I knew what was coming. Having being denied the Throne of Asgard, by ruling Midgard I would be able to spare it's subjects."

"Spare them from what?" asked Harry in trepidation. "What's coming?"

"Thanos," whispered Loki and his eyes flittered about in terror as if he expected this Thanos to appear before him if he said his name too loudly. It was a little familiar. "Thanos is coming."

* * *

"Now who the hell is Thanos?" asked Fury his eye twitching. The rest of the room shrugged as Cap walked up to the two way mirror.

"I guess we're about to find out," he said eyes locked on Loki.

* * *

"Thanos?" said Thor his eyes wide. "That Mad Titan?"

Loki smiled grimly. "You have heard of him?"

"Once, after a battle on Vanaheim six years ago. I heard tales from some outworlders about a Titan who was waging war on the outskirts of the galaxy. He was said to be the last of his kind, and his goal was to wipe out the galaxy of life to please Death or some such nonsense. I had put it out of my mind as drunken drivel but now...?"

Loki shook his head. "Thanos is not quite that simple, brother. He believes, rightly so, that the resources of the Universe is finite. He witnessed the results of this in his own home planet of Titan where his people suffered from overpopulation. His solution to this problem? Mass genocide. Kill half of the population so that the other half can prosper. He saw the problem and the most logical way to solve it. Problem is no one else saw this as an option. A little thing called morality came into play and so Titan eventually perished.

"Thanos foresaw this fate for the rest of the world and since his words weren't heeded the first time, he took it upon himself to balance the universe. He has armies a thousand times larger than what you saw here and he goes from planet to planet impartially cleansing each world and leaving."

The horrified silence that greeted this pronouncement was palpable.

Harry finally broke it with. "And this rhetoric of his? To cleanse the world and kill half of its people to save the other half? You believe it as well? Is that why you invaded."

Loki looked up at that. "I may be a lot of things, wizard, but I am not so low as to murder millions without feeling."

The two dark haired magic users locked eyes in an intense stare that broke only when Thor piped up.

"Yet you still led an army to Earth and tried to accomplish exactly that? Brother..."

"My goal was also not as simple as you all believe!" interrupted the shackled Jotun nearly shaking with indignation. "I came here to offer the people of Midgard salvation!" Loki replied with a toothy grin. "under my rule, when Thanos eventually arrived here and saw one of his loyal servants as ruler he would spare my subjects and move on." His blue green eyes shone with the idea of his domination of Earth. Then his countenance changed.

"Alas, that is not to be," said Loki, now subdued. "And Thanos does not reward failure."

Thor looked at his brother, at a loss. He couldn't justify his brothers actions to his new friends. He had willingly worked with a being who was hell bent on decimating half of the the universes inhabitants. He had suspected before but to hear confirmation made him realise just how far gone Loki was.

Harry folded his arms and stared at the dark haired pseudo god. "What I don't get is, what does this Thanos character get out of this invasion?"

Loki looked back up at the wizard at that question a much more calculated smile on his lips. "What?"

"This Thanos guy," replied Harry calmly. "He brings you here, promises you a Kingdom, hands you his army? _His own army?_ Now I've seen some megalomaniacs in my time. Completely convinced of their own convictions and insane to boot. But even they would never let their own forces be controlled by such a wild card as you.

"Wild card?" asked Loki his voice soft but deadly.

Harry didn't bite. "Hmm," he hummed infuriating the temperamental Jotun. "You are an unknown variable, Thanos has no guarantee of your allegiance. To him. To Jotunheim. To Asgard. To anyone but yourself. Especially since you were his prisoner."

He leaned in and whispered. "So, I ask again. What does Thanos gain out of all this drama you pulled in New York."

Loki fidgeted. For the first time during the entire interrogation Loki fell on the back foot. He knew the answer to this question but giving it would be cementing himself against Thanos. Loki was and had been for a long time someone who looked after his own skin; well before tending to others, if at all.

Telling them this bit, _the most important bit_ , would be a declaration of defiance against the Mad Titan. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and Loki had often seen, at the behest of his brother, what the latter resulted in more than the former.

Looking into the bright emerald green eyes of the Master of Death though, he recognised what was at stake. So the question wasn't about whether he was brave or stupid enough to give it up. The question was whether Loki would stand in defiance of Thanos in order to talk to his long lost daughter? And he didn't even have to think for an answer.

"The Tesseract," he finally breathed. "That was his price. I would be free to do whatever I wanted with Midgard, but only if I delivered to him the Tesseract."

"The Cube?" asked Thor finally finding his voice. "I had thought you found its purpose by using it to bring Thanos' forces to Midgard?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah but that was to fulfil Loki's part of the bargain. This _Tesseract_ , you knew it was on Earth didn't you?" he asked Loki. "You knew Thanos was looking for it and offered to fetch it for him."

"For a price, yes," grit out Loki, composure completely broken. "I saw record of it when I was within a SHIELD compound looking for Thor, the last time I was on Midgard. I recognised it from when it resided in Asgards vaults eons ago. It was my only chance to get free, so I took it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "What exactly is the Tesseract?"

"Well it is a large blue cube," ventured Thor. "A powerful object that can be used to create weapons and apparently summon portals from space."

"Again your knowledge of things outside of anything you can not smash with your hammer astounds me, brother," derided Loki. "The Tesseract is so much more than that. It is a tool that can be used to unlock paths through space yes. However what it actually is puts it at a much more higher pedestal"

Harry leaned forward and he could practically feel the people observing them outside also do so. "And what is it actually, Loki?" Harry whispered the Master of Death himself falling a little under the Silvertongues' skill of story telling.

Loki smiled a smile that he would only show to his most despicable enemy. "The Tesseract houses one of the six Infinity Stones that were created during the creation of the Cosmos. It is the resting place of the Space Stone."

"The power needed to wield an Infinity Stone is much more than even us so called _Gods_ possess therefore beings of higher intelligence created the Tesseract around the stone, limiting its power but allowing it to be used for Space Exploration."

Harry set back. "So it's a Portkey? For space? Maybe that explains why it's blue?" as soon as he said it he could almost hear Hermione slap her forehead in exasperation.

Loki in the room looked like he might want to spew in contempt.

"It is so much more than your pathetic nausea inducing transport methods mortal! It is capable of taking you anywhere you command it to, any barrier, any ward, any enchantment is useless to the powers of the Space Stone. It is the ultimate doorway to the Cosmos.

"Any place you seek? Think of it and the Space Stone will take you. It does not know walls, it does not know wards, it does not care about your ridiculous secret keeping charms or even the untravelled planes of the Dark Dimension. As long as you possess the Space Stone? You are unstoppable."

Loki settled back down after his speech glaring at Harry, indignant. Harry met his glare impassively but his mind was racing. The implications of this Space Stone was kind of scary. Most of the wizarding population relied on magic to keep out unwanted visitors from their homes, if this form of magical travel disregarded their spells then that spelled trouble for the Magicals.

But he couldn't focus on that, there were more important matters.

"You said six Stones? What others are there and what does Thanos want with this one?"

Loki was silent for a moment still calming from his screeching but he did eventuality answer.

"There are Five more, they are the Soul Stone, Power Stone, Mind Stone, Reality Stone and Time Stone. And Thanos isn't looking for just this one. He wants all of them."

Harry stared as all the new information clumped in his mind and he tried the sort through it.

"These other Stones sound dangerous."

Loki scoffed. "Careful wizard you're beginning to sound as ignorant as my brother." Thor scowled at Loki but didn't say anything. He seemed to be processing this information as well.

"Thor?" asked Harry. "Did you know about all these Stones and Tesseract's before?"

Thor nodded slowly. "I have heard of them but more so as tales told to the young to scare them off. It is said that the last time the Stones appeared it brought about Ragnarok. It is part of the cautionary tale that condemned Loki's children."

Harry pursed his lips in thought. Asgards cautionary tales reminded him of a lot of similar practices that occurred back on Earth. Seems people will be people even if they aren't human. Finally he spoke.

"What does this Titan want with these Stones?"

Loki went for broke. "His race is long surviving despite their extinction. He is an Eternal and has been killing in the name of balance for centuries. But even he realises that his work cannot be done if he goes planet by planet. People are resilient and they will use up their resources faster than he can purge them.

"He believes though that if he can unite the Stones, he can use a device known as the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half of all sentient life in the universe with one snap of his fingers. _That is his Endgame."_

* * *

The mood outside of the cell was sombre, the realisation that an immortal being wanted to wipe out half of existence in the name of mercy. The realisation that this Alien being had decided by himself to play God with their lives with no fault of their own or their loved ones, was kind of destructive.

Hermione was staring aghast at Loki's sunken eyes recognising the resignation there and identifying within it herself. She was a mortal, a mere witch and not even a full one at that, how was she to fight this monster? What if his snap left Rose without her mother or what if Merlin forbid, it left her without Rose? What about her friends? Her family? Her colleagues? How could one being be so heartless?

Clint Barton was already seething at the sight of his former Master but at the news of this grander maniacal plan to eliminate half of the universe? He was already the least capable Avenger. What could he do against Mass Annihilation? What about his family? Laura? Cooper? His tiny little Lila? Nat?

He was itching to put an arrow through Loki's eye but for the first time someone had managed to get the God to talk about anything but how great he was. But what he said? Clint couldn't even comprehend the idea of that fate for the rest of the world. At least with terror attacks, suicide bombings, assassination attempts, hell even in fucking Alien invasions he had some semblance of control over his own fate. A snap of someones fingers could take away his entire world? Impossible.

Natasha Romanoff looked at her partner askance and without knowing his thoughts reflected it in her mind? Laura? Cooper? Her little Lila? Clint? And that was it. Those were the only people she was afraid of losing. A day ago there would have been someone else on that list but now? He was gone. If chance was to decide their fate then she would only hope that Fate would decide to take her in place of the four people she held dear. If that happened then she would be at peace with that end.

Problem was, there was red in her ledger. She turned back to the interrogation. She couldn't leave their fate up to chance, so she would fight to her last breath to stop it from happening. Because that was all she could do.

Captain America. Steve Rogers. He had only just woken up from the ice to a doomed world. He now knew his next mission but he sometimes wondered if Fate loved to fuck him over. He was born a weakling. His mother taken from him his best friend called away. Then Fate smiled on him and he met Dr Erskine, he got bigger, better, stronger. He found his best friend again. Fell in love. Made friends. Then Fate became a bitch. He lost Bucky. He got frozen. He missed his date. He woke up seventy years later. Fought an Alien army. And now this. Yeah Fate just wanted to fuck with him.

Tony Stark stared at his gloved hand. His arc reactor thrusters shining up at him. The best of the best that money can buy. All the tech in the world. All the smarts and it still wouldn't be enough. A fucking snap of fingers? Really? How could something so insignificant decide the fate of half the people in the universe? What would he tell Pepper? Rhodey? Happy? How could he prepare for this? He turned over his hand so the shine of the thrusters was hidden and he looked into the interrogation room. A Snap? _He was Iron-man!_

Fury heard what Loki said and closed his uncovered eye. Taking out the beeper he whispered. "Motherfucker!" and pressed the button.

* * *

"Endgame?"

Loki nodded.

"And that is all you have for me?"

He nodded again and Harry mirrored his actions and got up from the table sighing.

"You will keep your word?"

Harry shot him a look then nodded back.

"You will have your reunion, but I warn you it will not be pretty."

"Do not presume to tell me how my own daughter will feel about her father." Loki bristled.

Harry smiled. "I know your daughter better than you. You just aided a being hell bent on doubling her work a million times over. I doubt she will be happy with you. So cheers."

With that he started to walk out only for the door to bang open. Hermione strode in to stand next to Harry.

"Do you know the location of any other stones?"

Loki grinned. "What is this? Another Sidhe? And a comely one at that? I mean brother if you had brought her with you I might have actually answered all your questions without coercion."

The Master of Death's last words had shaken Loki so he reverted back to his wicked self to hide how much he was shaken. Hela wouldn't be angry with him would she? She hadn't see him for centuries surely she wouldn't hold his actions against him?

"Answer her question." came a voice but it wasn't the emerald eyed wizards. He had not turned when the woman came into the room. A shimmering green glow was surrounding him. The Master was back.

Loki gulped and stood up. He looked to the woman who seemed remarkably at ease standing next to the very personification of death itself.

"My staff," he let out as Harry turned, his eys glowing a deathly green once more. "It contains the Mind Stone, and I know that the Time Stone has been kept safe by a sect of Sorcerers here in Midgard for some time. That is all I know." He was quick and to the point knowing this might be his only chance.

"Harry?" asked the woman gently to the Master.

"He tells the truth," the Master said to her. She didn't even flinch at the cold chilling voice of death. She nodded and smiled a little smile at him before turning and striding out again.

When she left Loki couldn't keep in his curiosity. "How did you know I wasn't lying?" he asked hesitantly.

The Master smiled it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Your body lies. But I see your soul. And the soul never lies."

Loki gulped again and nodded remaining quiet.

"Your part has been fulfilled I will now honor mine."

The ghostly green cloak swirled around him covering him from head to toe and then a darkness wrapped around the cloak, a shadow in the form of a cloak which slipped off of him and swirled around him only to go behind the Master. When the cloak reappeared on the other side someone was wearing it.

She was beautiful. Her hair was gossamer strands that faded into the shadows almost becoming once then coming undone as she moved. Her face pixieish with a button nose and deep icy blue eyes. Her lips a blood red that hid perfect white teeth. She was _tiny_. The Master was not imposing in height and she _barely_ reached his shoulders. But standing in a room with two Asgardians /.? they recognised her as the superior power holder.

She stepped out from the Master's shadow and paid her father nor her uncle no mind. She faced the master and stroked a hand down his cheek. His dull eyes faded and the emerald came back. She leaned in her blue eyes sad as she met his green.

"You are tired, Master," she whispered. Her voice a melody that seemed to reach the corners of the room yet didn't echo at all.

The wizard cast his eyes down and her hand lifted his chin up. "Why do you punish yourself so Master?" she asked her beautiful face scrunching in anguish. "I offer you the world and you do not take it?"

"Don't call me that," he whispered meeting her eyes a deep longing buried in them.

"What? Master? But that is what you are, my Master." She looked confused and in pain as she saw his pain.

A tear fell down his eye as he took in her features. "I want to be more than that." his hand cupped her face and she leaned into it. "You can be more than that."

She shook her head. "My purpose is to serve you," she said in a long suffering voice. "The more you deny our bond the more you lose of yourself."

"I am willing to pay the price for your freedom."

She smiled at him. "You no longer need to be so noble, my Master," she insisted. "I am your gift to keep."

"You are so much more than that." he whispered but his words were fading which she saw.

"Now is not the time, Master," she said urgently. "Yoh have honored your bargain."

Harry nodded and reluctantly walked away from them Hela looking after him a forlorn look on her face as he exited. Once the door closed she turned around to face her family.

"Hello Father," she smiled but this time her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hello Uncle," if her eyes could get colder then it did. "I heard you called for me?"

Loki cleared his throat, he was more than surprised; he was rendered speechless. "Y-yes, I - I ..." was this really his Hela? She was so beautiful and deadly and grown.

"You made a bargain with my Master to speak to me?"

Loki nodded.

"Good. Because I needed to talk to you as well. About someone called Thanos? And how you apparently serve him?"

The ice in her voice was not mistaken and Loki was just now realising the folly of his bargain. He had just made a bargain with death itself.

 *** * ***


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hey. For some reason the writing bug didn't leave me this week so here is another update. Don't get used to it though, you'll only end up being disappointed._

 _I'll just take a moment to answer some reviewer questions._

 _To **Aegon Potter 99.** Thanks so much for your review. To answer your question, Harry is as powerful as an adult wizard who is skilled in Defense. He is skilled enough to surpass his peers and become a very young Head Auror. So he's basically canon Harry grown up. The Master of Death's Powers though is a different story which I will explore throughout this story._

 _To **ArmyWife22079**. Thanks for your review. Harry and Hela's relationship is as complicated as any relationship. I think this chapter will have some answers for you on that front._

 _To everyone who has taken the time to review: Thank You So Much!_

 _Onwards!_

* * *

Harry turned away from Hela and walked slowly towards the door feeling her eyes on him. He stumbled out of the high security prison cell only to fall into the arms of Hermione, who was waiting for him, as his legs gave way.

"Here Harry," she quickly conjured him a chair to sit on as his heart beat sped back up. Guiding him into the straight backed but comfortable chair, he thanked his best friend as he slumped into the cushioned furniture.

Hermione turned the chair for him knowing he would want to see what Hela would do to Loki.

There was a flurry of activity around him, ever since Hermione got the location of the Mind Stone out of Loki. Fury was on the phone calling this person and that person yelling into the microphone about misplaced Alien tech.

A slim brunette with a professional demeanor, a severe hair do and a recently treated head injury stood stoically next to him watching the proceedings with an increasingly bored expression. Only her eyes told him of how freaked out she was by all this as she was constantly flitting her gaze between himself and Hela. She reminded him of a de-aged McGonagall somehow though and that thought made him smile.

Banner had one eye on a Stark Pad tracking the unique Gamma signature that the staff gave off.

Hermione was fishing in her bottomless pouch and came up with some field supplies including an improved Pepper Up which didn't cause the drinker to smoke out the ears but still provided a temporary boost.

She fussed over him like a mother hen even though he only had eyes for the woman inside the cell who was now turning around to talk to her long lost father.

 _Hela's father._

She never talked about her parents or her life before Hel. He didn't ever think to ask in all the time he had known her, if she was actually born to someone. He had somehow just assumed that being the Goddess of Death made her an eternal being but it was Hermione's recent history lesson that made him realise the the moniker was more of a title that could actually be passed on.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and looked away from the two way mirror to stare at Tony Stark.

"Hey Copperfield?" he asked quietly, he indicated the now blank observation screens. "Any idea why the feed cut off when your girl showed up?"

Harry smirked as Hermione pressed the Pepper Up into his hand. Taking a sip he let the potion do its work even as he gazed fondly back at Hela ripping her Dad a new one.

"You cannot capture Death on camera Tony." Came the soft reply from the wizard before he turned his attention back to the cell.

Tony looked put out though. "That's not really an answer." He turned to his suit. "I hope you're getting some of this JARVIS?"

 _'I apologise sir but my camera feed seems to have malfunctioned in the last ten minutes.'_

He rolled his eyes. _Great_.

* * *

Back in the cell the two Asgardians were cowering under the verbal onslaught of the once future princess of Asgard, now current ruler of Helheim.

"And you turned the power of the Bifrost on them? Did you know how many Jotuns you killed with that little stunt?! You are One Thousand Six Hundred and Forty Five Years old, and yet you throw a tantrum like a mere Two Hundred Year old? All because you found out that Odin wasn't your real father?"

Thor stepped in to try and defend his brother only for her ire to turn to him.

"And you! How many Jotuns did you kill before Odin decided to basically ground you for four days? Do you know how many of your victims I had to let pass through my realm?"

Thor hung his head in shame.

"You both slaughter in the name of the Asgard and I have to pick up the pieces. So many children, their souls not even able to speak? And its my own father and his brother that are responsible for this grief? Do you not understand the consequences of your actions?" Her anger finally left her and her shoulders slumped as she turned away from them. Her eyes sought out her Master, the mirror being no obstacle, and she found her footing as his emerald gaze met her icy blues.

Loki looked forlorn at his daughters back as she turned away from him.

His daughter. _His Hela._ The daughter who he had promised to cherish and protect forever. Who had been snatched away from him by Odin. Who was so disappointed in him for his actions. Loki felt like he had lost his daughter all over again as she turned her back to them.

Trying to reach out he moved to her side.

"Words will never be enough to explain my sins. I have done a lot of things that I regret. But I never wanted to hurt you, little one." his shackled hands ached to take her in his arms. To shield her as he once did eons ago.

At his word, Hela did turn and her eyes filled with unshed tears at her fathers helplessness, but she didn't let them fall. Instead she looked at her Uncle who was also reeling from Hela's accusations.

"He will come with me," she stated instead of asking. "He will serve out his sentence in Helheim where he can do the most good." As Thor went to protest she interrupted. "My father rotting in a cell in Asgard will benefit no one."

"The All Father will not agree with this."

This was the wrong thing to say as Hela's voice rang around the small room in anger.

"The _All Father_ has no say in the ruling of Helheim!" She turned to stare at Thor her eyes no longer icy blue but completely black including the whites. "If the All Father protests the decisions of the Goddess of Death then he can come to Helheim and challenge that decision himself.

The sweet melodious voice of Hela that she spoke to Harry with was gone, instead an even more chilling voice than the Master of Death traveled across the small space, shadows grew around them as her anger intensified.

"Do not presume to command me Asgardian. That right only belongs to my Master!" Thor the God of Thunder abruptly shut his mouth as the power of Death washed over him. Loki had long since gone quiet witnessing the force of nature that was his daughter.

The shadows grew suddenly and swallowed up Loki in the darkness. When it pulled back the Trickster was gone.

"Loki!" yelled Thor, scrambling to find his brother.

"Clam down Uncle," said Hela. This time it wasn't the chilling voice that rang through the room. "He is, as I promised, in Helheim. When he has served his due, you may take him."

Thor eyes were a whirlpool of emotions. "How long?" he asked in a measured tone.

Hela lifted her chin and looked closely at her Uncle. "As long as it takes." And she swept out of the room.

The spectacle that the Avengers, the wizards and the Shield Agents witnessed from their side of the glass had them all trembling. Seeing Hela angry had raised the hair in the back of the neck of every living being in the room, except for Harry, and then she had taken Loki. _Just like that._

It was to a silent observation room that Hela Goddess of Death walked into. She payed no one any mind and walked straight up to Harry. He tried to stand up only for Hela to pushed him gently back to his seat.

"You are not well, as you know very well!" she chided.

"Thanks for coming," said Harry as he settled back down and smiled at her.

"It would be a cold day in Helheim when I would not answer my Masters call."

She daintly climbed onto his lap and linked her arms behind his head. She literally weighed nothing so it didn't put any stress on him. "Your bargain is complete," she stated, the abruptly changed topic. "I wish for you to visit me." Her face was inches from him. "It is the wish of the Goddess to ask the presence of her Master."

"When?" asked Harry his breath short as she leaned in.

"When my Father has settled in," she whispered softly. "I will take my leave and leave you with my strength and I will return once Midgards moon is high in the sky."

She closed the distance between them and claimed his lips with hers as her shadow cloak flowed up and over them, the shadow hiding their embrace from view. As the darkness bled off there was only Harry seated and Hela was gone.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" Nick Fury nearly yelled. "Where is my prisoner? And where did _she_ ," he pointed at Harry's lap. "Go!"

Harry got up swiftly, a new energy in his step. "That was Hela, and you should hope that that's the last you see of her, Director. Most people do not ask questions when Death leaves and doesn't take you with them."

Fury looked at him for a second then looked back in Loki's cell at a bereft looking Thor. "Where's Loki?" he chose to ask.

"The more important question you should be asking, Director, is where is Loki's scepter?" interrupted Hermione reminding them of the crucial lead she had gotten out of Loki.

Fury huffed but decided to let the disappearance of his prisoner go, for now. "I made some calls, SHIELD took Loki's scepter to the Fridge."

"Sure love your acronyms don't you Nick?" said Tony standing up with Harry. "Well what does this one stand for?"

"Sorry to disappoint Stark, no acronyms. The Fridge is just _The Fridge_. It's a high security detainement and storage facility it's location classified."

"Antarctic Circle? Two thousand miles south of Argentina?" Tony recited from memory. "I wondered what you lot were doing over there."

Fury took a calming breath, ignored Stark and continued. "As I said, it's location is _classified_ and its the best vault that SHEILD has. I'm leaving for the Fridge after we wrap up here. If Loki was telling the truth, then that scepter contains one of the Stones and we need to make sure that it's secure."

"Secure?" asked Bruce from the back of the room. "Secure against what? This Thanos guy? Director, you really think that anything _we_ can do can stand up to the likes of a centuries old Titan who has been known to decimate planets?"

Fury met Banners eyes and nodded. "Which is why I'm going to get it back. We need to find a more safe spot to store this thing."

"I will take it back with me." boomed a subdued Thor as he walked out of Loki's cell. "To Asgard. Our vaults are most secure."

Hermione looked at Thor in surprise. "Most secure? Forgive me Thor but didn't you say that Loki once was able to send two Frost Giants from Jotunheim into those vaults?"

Thors shoulders slumped again. "It is indeed true that Loki was able to magic his brethren into the chamber, but these Stones are too powerful to be left on Midgard."

Hermione nodded. "Yes these Stones are dangerous, but there is a way _we_ know to hide things so that even in plain sight, they remain hidden."

Harry lifted his head up in surprise. "But didn't Loki say that the Space Stone could bypass it?"

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Exactly Harry! The Space Stone can bypass our Fidelius but what if we hide the Space Stone _under_ the Fidelius."

Harry nodded slowly, as usual he was a little slower on the uptake then her. "But surely Earth magic won't be an obstacle to someone like Thanos, or even Thor?" he said pointing at the God.

Hermione frowned at that thought but Thor came to their rescue. "Not so my friend. Magic is magic, it knows not planet, space or time. The force that you command is the same force that my brother commands, only your methods are different."

Hermione had her eyes wide as Thor explained this and nodded along with his explanation.

"Which means we can hide the Stones under Fidelius and as long as the Secret Keeper keeps the secret then the Stones will be hidden."

"Okay, Okay. Wait a minute," said Stark stepping in between Thor and Hermione. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Padma answered Tony. "Fidelius is a charm that can hide a secret within a person." She turned to address the entire room. "the person hiding the secret is called the secret keeper and only he or she can reveal that secret to someone else. Even someone knowing that secret can not reveal it to someone else."

Fury, Romanoff, Barton and Hill exchanged very interested looks. "That sounds very useful," said Fury after a moment.

"Got more secrets to hide, Nick," Tony asked flippantly and he was ignored.

"So the Stones will be the secret?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Director, we don't have all the Stones, what we can do is charm a room or building that will be put under the Fidelius and we can elect a trustworthy secret keeper to know the location and tell us all.

"We can put the Tesseract in there as soon as we get the charm up, and we can put the scepter there once you get it back from the Fridge. We will have to find these sorcerers that have the Time Stone in order to get that one.

"The rest? Well it would be presumptuous to assume that all of the Stones are on Earth if we find any more we can store it there.

"Loki said Thanos needed _all the Stones_ right? So if we can keep even two from him, especially the one that can actually bypass the charm, then we don't have to worry about him snapping his fingers and killing half of us."

Fury looked at Grangers hopeful face, at Potters understanding and supportive face, casting a gaze around the room he saw all of them agreeable to this course of action.

"It's as good a plan as any," he said finally. "It's been a long day. Granger, Potter get some sleep. I want that secret room up and running as soon as possible. The rest of you probably will want to be there so get some rest as well. Stark, can you spare some room for our guests?"

"Well only the penthouse and my Lab was damaged during the God's tantrum so the residential floors are available. All of you are welcome." Tony waved away his generosity and went over to his collapsed suit.

"Thank you, Stark," said Fury a rare relief in his voice. "SHIELD is overseeing the rescue and relocation of of refugees from Liberty Lane. Mostly children who could not apparare out, so we have our hands full as is."

Hermione stepped forwards. "Send us a list of their names, we can check our archives to locate their homes or parents."

Fury nodded at Hill who took a note in a Stark Pad.

As everyone was gathering to leave for Stark Tower, there was a loud crack of apparation as two people appeared at the far corner of the room. Three guns, two repulsors, three wands, one hammer, one arrow, one shield and one green tinged gaze turned towards the two before...

"Luna!" yelled Padma dropping her wand arm and rushing to her friend, who was being held up by a slim man wearing a long overcoat and sporting a messy hair do.

Harry and Hermione followed suit and rushed to aid their long time friend. All the others in the room slowly holstered their weapons, the Iron-man armor whirring down as his face plate lifted up.

"Wait. Another one?" he asked the room which collectively shrugged.

Hermione cleared the way to her previously conjured chair in which the blonde witch settled in and looked around at the gathered room of misfits with her slightly glassy eyes. Lunas cheeks had traces of tear tracks, her eyes bloodshot and her body was near exhaustion.

"Luna," asked Harry kneeling in front of her taking her hands. "What happened to you? How did you get here?" After the war and especially since Ron's estrangement Luna became one of his closest friends. To see her in this state clenched his heart.

Rolf answered for her as Luna gazed tiredly back at Harry, her hand gripping his.

"She scryed for you guys. After she dropped of your students, to the academy," he nodded to Padma and Tony made a sound of recognition. "She came to find me. Once there she fell into a vision and woke up screaming. She came to and started scrying for you guys saying she had to find Harry. Once she got a lock on you she blind apparare both of us to here." he looked around the room with a little bit of wonder but his concern for his girlfriend was prominent. "It took the last of her energy but she had to get to you."

"Haarrryyy!" came a whispered song from Luna.

Harry blinked up at her. "Yes, Luna," he asked gently.

Luna unhooked one of her hands from his and placed it on his cheek her eyes meeting his fondly as fresh tears flowed down her own cheeks. Then in the same melodious voice she spoke.

"We are all going to die!"

And her eyes rolled over as she slumped in the chair in a dead faint.

* * *

Tony directed Thor to lay Luna down on one of the beds. Being surprisingly gentle the God of Thunder did as directed and settled the wisp of a girl down on the white sheeted cot.

Rolf took virgil beside her as the rest of them filtered out of the Stark Tower infirmary with Harry being the last, casting a last glance at the couple he closed the door and followed the congregation up to the communal room two floors below the penthouse.

Tony was already pouring himself a drink as Hermione, followed by Harry, walked in.

"You sure she'll be alright?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a typical case of magical exhaustion. Being around Harry makes you get used to witnessing it. Unfortunately the best we can do is to wait for her core to recharge. It won't take more than a nights sleep and a few good meals."

Tony nodded. "I'll notify the kitchens." He took the reamaining seat beside the newly just arrived Pepper Potts and tipped his drink to the back of his throat. Pepper took his free hand in her own and gently massaged his knuckles. For the first time since this all started he took a breath.

Looking around the room he couldn't help but smile. All the sofas in the room had been taken. When he had this floor built he never thought he would have any use for it. But here they were winding down after fighting an Alien Invasion and having some terrifying revelations.

He looked at the sofa to his left. The two spys sitting close but far enough to not appear intimate. Ever since first meeting them this was the first time he saw them relaxed. Not poised at attention. Not acting a part. Natasha was slumped over the arm of the sofa one leg folded underneath, boots off and dead tired.

Barton was in a similar state thought his head was thrown back against the headrest, eyes closed as he twirled an arrow in his hand. Both spys had a half drunk bottle of beer near them.

Fury had ordered them to get rest at the tower, if Tony would have them, and stay there till he said otherwise. Tony got what he was doing but since teaming up with them he didn't mind. He had nothing to hide.

Next to them on the far left sofa, Thor had settled. His cape and armor was off and Mjolnir lay flat on its side as the God sipped on his large jug of beer. He looked downtrodden which was to be expected. The man had just had his brother attack the realm he swore to protect. Then said brother was kidnapped by his supposed niece. Hopefully the beer would cheer him up a little.

Beside him was Bruce. He was looking at something on a Stark tablet, no alcohol next to him, instead a cup of tea lay on the coffee table next to the sofa. Bruce was at the same level of intellect as him though their fields were completely different. He hoped Banner stuck around, he had some ideas in his head about how to defend their world against this Thanos.

The sofa opposite him had Rogers and Professor Patil seated on it. Cap was drinking a soda while Padma showed him some magic, he assumed it was probably the same crash course she had given him.

The last sofa, the one to his right, housed the two _Aurors_ , did they call it? Potter and Granger. Here lay the biggest mysteries. Granger had a lot of knowledge, plus she also had good instincts if her time at Loki's cell was any indication. He knew something big was coming and he knew that the more brains they had on their side the better the chance for them.

Potter though, seemed to be as much of a wild card as he accused Loki of being. The man seemed as good at his _magic_ as Granger was but there was his connection to this Hela that made him a concern. He was the Master of Death? What did that even mean? And it seemed like they had feelings for each other. How do you fall in love with Death?

Putting it out of his mind he decided to address his guests.

"So," he said and every head turned towards him. "I've just come from defeating an army of invading aliens then finding out a maniac wants to wipe out half of the galaxy. What's going on with you?"

There was a subdued laugh as tension bled out of the room.

"Listen," he continued. "A lot of things have happened and a lot of things was said and figured out. But I can't for the life of me want to talk about any of this." He saw that everyone else but Granger agreed then Potter lay a hand on hers and she too settled. "So we'll table this till tomorrow, agreed?" They all nodded.

"Good," he said getting up. "There's food in the fridge, drinks at the bar and ask JARVIS for anything else, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that the billionaire stood up, took Pepper Pott's hand and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter Nine

Harry stepped out of the ensuite marveling at the electrically heated shower. Somehow this entire buildings electricity wasn't affected by his magic. Moving into the spacious room provided by Tony he wasn't surprised to see Hermione setting up shop on the desk next to his bed.

She had various files out and was spelling profiles on each and every person of interest they had encountered during the mission. Usually they did this in her office. Hermione was extremely organised and when she laid out all the information in her own way it helped to make sense of things and take an objective look at things.

Without a word Harry took up piece of paper and transfigured it into a whiteboard and waved his wand at one of Hermione's markers to make it float up to the board and waited.

"So," said Hermione. "What do we know for now?"

"Well we know that Loki was sent by Thanos to retrieve one of the Infinity Stones that SHIELD was experimenting on. He was unsuccessful thanks to the Avengers but in his attempt he managed to expose the Wizarding World to the Muggles."

Hermione looked up from jotting these points down as Harry's marker drew a circle in the centre of the board labeled as _Thanos_ and surrounding it with six other circles labeling them as each Infinity Stone. From the Space Stone he drew a blue line to a circle labeled _Loki's Invasion_.

"We also know that he brought with him the scepter which contained the _Mind Stone._ " A yellow arrow shot from _Loki's Invasion_ back to the Mind Stone circle, then a yellow line connected the Mind Stone to a circle called _Loki's Scepter (location - Fridge)_ "And according to Loki, the Time Stone is with some sect of Sorcerers?" A green line this time shot out from the _Time Stone_ circle and a box labels _Sorcerers?_ was drawn.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she jotted those points down as well. "Now Loki's serving time in Helheim and we have no idea where the rest of the Stones are."

As Harry's diagram completed itself he paced back and forth in front of it.

"Speaking of Helheim... " said Hermione trailing off suggestively.

Harry paused in his pacing and spared her a quick grin. "How'd you find her?" he asked self consciously a hand going up to straighten his unruly hair.

"I liked her, when I wasn't scared shitless of her." Harry smiled at her colorful vocabulary, being in charge of an Auror Department consisting majorly of males, some impropriety had seeped in. "Considering she's been a fixture in your life for over ten years and I've only just seen her, I would say it went well."

Harry sighed. "You know why she couldn't come..."

"I do," she replied quickly. "And I understand, but now?" she asked looking at his board, "all the rule books seem to have been thrown out the window."

Harry smiled gratefully and turned back to the board. "What's our next step then, boss?"

Hermione didn't take the bait. "We do as Fury said; find and prepare a room for the Fidelius to house the Tesseract and the Scepter. Make a copy of that," she pointed at the board. "We can discuss further actions with Fury and the Avengers tomorrow."

Harry moved to comply shrinking the board back to the size of a sheet of paper and casting _Geminio_ on it to make a few copies. He then dispelled the transfiguration on the board turning it back to paper for Hermione to collect.

As she packed everything back into her bag Harry asked. "You really think Luna's fine?" His voice trembled at the end and the vulnerability was mirrored in Hermione's gaze.

"I do," she said firmly. "She exhausted her magic with her vision then blindly apparated, I've seen it before," giving him a significant look. "And I've experienced it myself, so don't worry."

Harry nodded at her reassurance but didn't move. A raised eyebrow from Hermione and he spilled it. "About her prediction?"

Hermione pursed her lips. The idea of Divination had never stood well with her but Luna had proved over the past ten years that she was the real thing. A genuine seer. Hermione herself had told them that she believed Luna. But this prediction was vague even for her.

"We're all going to die?" she asked him softly. "well that's kind of a given isn't it? I can't believe you of all people are afraid of death."

Harrys eyes flashed as he averted his gaze. "Its not my death I'm afraid of."

Hermione sighed and got up. "Get some sleep Harry, it's been a long day and don't worry about Luna's vision for now, I mean if it does happen then who better to go to than the Master of Death himself." She smiled jokingly at him and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

The communal area was bustling by the time Natasha walked in. For once she was dressed down and not in secret agent mode, yes Fury had told her and Barton to observe the new comers but that didn't mean she couldn't relax for a moment. Fighting an Alien army and nearly dying puts some things into perspective.

She spied Barton and Banner at the counter next to the fridge finishing breakfast she grabbed an apple off the fruit basket and walked up to the couch where Ms Potts and Granger were talking in hushed tones. They looked up at her arrival but didn't change the subject so she took a seat next to Ms Potts.

It had been a year since she worked for the woman but it was still hard to not talk to her with formality, it was because she effortlessly commanded respect and Natasha gave her that respect. There wasn't much bad blood between them for her deception but then again she hadn't stuck around long enough after the fallout to really talk to the unflappable CEO of Stark Industries.

"Oh hi, Natasha." Ms Potts greeted her warmly and not with her fake name, she noted. "Have you two met?" she asked indicating Granger. "From what I gathered yesterday not a lot of introductions happened over the days events."

Granger smiled and shook her head. "We passed each other and kind of ignored the formalities, didn't we?" she said in a rushed voice and stuck out her hand. "Hermione, I look forward to working with you Agent Romanoff, was it?"

Accepting the handshake. "Natasha," she replied amicably, no need to make enemies with the wizards.

"Natasha then, I was just asking Ms Potts about how I could get an international call to the UK. My daughter's probably climbing up the walls and making my parents go crazy since she's woken up and found me gone." At her raised eyebrow she added. "I had the weekend off." At this the spy nodded.

"A daughter?" she asked filing that information away.

Hermione smiled brightly. "She's my world," said the witch enthusiastically. "I try not to spoil her too much but she's been driving me up the wall about visiting her grandparents, when I finally give in and take some time off? All this," and she waved at the destruction out the window, "happens and now I probably won't get to see her for days." Her mood grew sombre which of course Ms Potts would not stand for.

She had already been typing on her phone as they talked and as Hermione grew quiet she held up the device and showed her the SMaps app.

"Is she here?" Ms Potts asked the brunette who looked closely at the map before nodding, the CEO then tapped another couple of things on her phone and shut it off. "There, I've sent a message to our London Head office and they are dispatching their closest staff to set up a video link in your family home. Stark sattelite will allow you to talk to your family in, oh approximately," she looked at her watch, " half hour? Will that be okay, Hermione?" She said this all in her very kind, measured voice and waited, smiling, for Granger to respond. Which was going to take a while since the woman was stunned speechless.

Natasha hid her smile behind her apple. It was fun to see Pepper work her magic once more.

Looking around the lounge area she saw Thor settled with a stack of Poptarts and a giant mug of coffee as he smiled and patiently listened to Dr Selvig as he rambled. It could be his advanced age or perhaps Barton's will that made the Doc's recovery from Loki's staff a little different from her partners. The Doc was showing signs of brain damage and apparently Tony had decided that he would stay with them till he could heal.

Thor was being patient with him but she could see that the God was a little saddened at his friends state of mind. Natasha hoped it wasn't permanent. With the emergence of all these Stones they would need his expertise soon enough.

Miss Patil was sitting on a lone armchair holding what looked like, a newspaper? Do they even get those anymore? Squinting closer her eyes widened as she saw one of the pictures move. Catching her eye Padma smiled and said. "No news of the attack in the British Magical Prophet. And the New York main Press was located in Liberty Lane so they'll be a while in reporting anything. It won't be long though, then they'll be calling for heads." she shook her head and continued reading.

Natasha was still looking at the paper and decided that she would need to get her hands on that. She needed as much intel on this hidden society as she could get.

With Thor, Barton, Banner and herself the Avengers were accounted for except for the two leaders, she wondered where they were?

"Ms Potss, where are Stark and Rogers?" she asked the CEO in a lull of her conversation with Granger.

She pursed her lips. "First thing, Natasha. It's Pepper," she said smiling for a bit and Natasha nodded her acceptance of this new development. "And second well Steve was up early to get to the training floor and start breaking in our punching bags, or should I say breaking off? Then JARVIS told Tony where Steve was so he went naturally to needle the poor man. Then the last I checked Tony was leading him off to RD to talk about new suit designs. Something about his current suit showing off Americas ass?" Finished Pepper with a completely straight face as Natasha nearly spat out her apple at the comment.

Hermione was just as shocked at her words and as Natasha took the time to swallow, Pepper primly straightened her pencil skirt and smiled her executive smile.

"You know?" Natasha finally managed to say. "I sometimes wonder what you saw in Stark? But then you go and say something like that and I realise that you two deserve each other."

"Who deserves who?" asked Stark as he strolled him the room with a mildly disapproving Steve Rogers in his wake.

Natasha would have piped up with a response if the wind hadn't picked up. This was doubly strange since the entire room had cental cooling, there was supposed to be no wind.

In front of her eyes the shadows around the room started growing. Swallowing it's surroundings in inky blackness. It was troubling for an assassin like herself to be scared but as the shadows rose she felt a chilling fear grip her heart. It was the fear of the unknown, the fear a sinner feels in front of her judgement. She had felt it once before.

Yesterday.

And sure enough through the shadow of the wall rose out the woman who had taken Loki yesterday, straight out of their cell, the woman who had verbally dressed down two gods, the woman who had made the Black Widow have nightmares again.

She wasn't alone.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed getting up to meet him but stopped short. "Why are you only in your boxers?"

Potter frowned and looked down at himself and then up at Hela who merely smiled at him. "So the clothes I had there were in my mind?"

Hela shook her head. "No, Master. Helheim provided you with robes that were real in my realm, but what Hel gives cannot be take out of Hel."

This was confusing series of words but it seemed to make sense to Potter who nodded and pulled a couple of tissues from the tisure box on the coffee table. A few waves of his wand had him pulling on a dark robe type thing over his slim torso hiding his naked skin from view.

Natasha was still half panicking, she could see most of them were uncomfortable with the presence of death in the room but she was feeling slightly light headed, like an adrenaline rush was coursing through her veins as she looked at the Goddess of Death.

They were saying their goodbyes, Hela was shifting closer to Potter when her head snapped and she locked eyes with Natasha. The spy had barely enough time to register when she was in front of her half way across the room, kneeling on the floor meeting her eye to eye. Natasha looked away first, a cool hand on her cheek made her look back.

She was smiling and she was angelic, _beautiful_ and her eyes were soft and warm and she could fall in them and never wake up but she snapped herself out of that thought and started panicking. _Was she going to die? Was her past finally catching up to her?_ Tears started pooling in her eyes. She hadn't cried since that fateful day that Clint had spared her. But now? She wasn't ready. She had so much to pay for before she went to Hell.

"Shhh," she said and Natasha's inner trumoil calmed. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the assassins forehead and Natasha let the tears flow. She remained silent. No shaking. No sobbing but that soft cool touch of her lips made her weep.

"Quiet child." she whispered for Natasha's ears only. "Your suffering cries out to me. Calm yourself." She looked around the room sadly. "You are all broken, yet you are my Masters companions, little though you know of him."

She looked back at Natasha. "I will be back in ten cycles of the moon. Be ready." And she was gone.

Back to Potter and no one even realised something was amiss. Had she imagined that? Natasha thought to herself.

As Hela's eyes locked onto hers she knew her answer. The Goddess smiled for a brief moment before claiming Potter's lips once more and her shadow flowed over them and then washed off him and Hela was gone.

Again.

She needed a drink.

* * *

 _Harry had been to Helheim with his girlfriend slash property slash the most scariest thing in the world._

This is the thought that ran through her head as she waited for the connection to establish.

There was a moment of static before she was met with a huge tangle of brown hair atop of a set of red rimmed brown eyes. Hermione's heart broke at her daughters distress.

"Mummy!"

"Hey baby!" said Hermione trying to stem the flow of her own tears. She was grateful that she had decided to take the call in Pepper's office instead of in the communal area. It wouldn't do for the others to see her blubber.

A hand came from the side of the screen to gently wipe away her daughter's tears. Her mums voice came through the speakers.

"Say hi to Mummy!" she said in fake cheer.

"Where are you Mummy?" asked Rose instead. "When're you coming back!" the pout she gave was of epic proportions.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Soon, honey. We'll be done here before you know it. Then I'll be back and we can go see your Uncle George. How does that sound?"

At the mention the Weasley her eyes lit up and she nodded her head so fast that her hair whipped into her eyes. Pulling the curly strands out of her vision her eyes shone with excitement as she grinned at the screen.

"Will Roxy be at Uncle Georgies Mummy?"

Hermione nodded agreeable to anything as long as she didn't cry. "I'll make sure we go when she's there, honey."

"What about Freddie?" she asked her grin faltering.

"Maybe," she replied slowly wondering where this was going.

"Freddie is a meanie!" she declared. "Can we go when he's not there?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Fred was very much like his namesake and his target was usually his sister and Rose if she was visiting.

"Fred is Roxanne's brother, sweetie."

Rose nodded seriously. "Yes but Roxy doesn't like him very much either!" she said conspiratorily.

"I'm sure that not true," insisted Hermione patiently.

George and Bill were the only Weasley's she had contact with over the years with most of them turning their backs on her after the divorce. She was still cordial with Arthur though. When his wife wasn't around, of course.

"Can Uncle Harry come too, he can protect us from Freddie."

She smirked internally at the idea of the most skilled fighter of their generation, Defeater of Dark Lords, Head Auror Potter being recruited for protection detail of two near six year olds from the sinister pranks of a second generation Prank Master.

"I'm sure Uncle Harry would love to help you, honey."

"Is he there with you?"

"He is," Hermione agreed. "You wanna talk to him?" at her nod she jested. "Tired of talking to your mother already, huh?"

"No Mummy, of course not!" he daughter chided. "Uncle Harry is family!"

Hermione smiled softly at that even as her Patronus shot off her wand to call Harry over.

"That he is baby. That he is."

* * *

When Harry and Hermione stepped out of Peppers office they received a pleasant surprise.

Luna was up and about. Apparently she had eaten a huge breakfast and was ready to talk. She was slowly helped to her seat by a concerned Rolf on one side and Padma on the other, choosing to sit next to Harry while Hermione toom her place beside Pepper. Natasha was missing but the Avengers said she had been notified of the situation.

Luna took Harry's hand in hers linking her fingers through his and looked up at him her eyes burning bright, the clearest he had ever seen them.

"I saw... a battlefield. It looked like African plains. An advanced city? More than this one," she said looking out the windows.

"There was a war. Most of you were there," she pointed out the Captain, Thor, Bruce and Harry. "A man with a metal arm? I think I heard his name, it's fuzzy. A woman with red eyes in love with the voice in the walls. I am there too. We fight against His army and triumph but then He descends and we are no match.

"There is a snap. And I looked down and my hands," she looked at her free hand as Harry squeezed the other in support. "turned to dust..." Tears fell from her eyes which Harry wiped then took her in his arms and let her have a cry.

Tony felt like a cad for his thoughts as this slip of a woman, who was obviously still healing from her exhaustion, as Granger put it, but he couldn't help but scoff.

"And this is what? Fortune telling? It's like astrology. The vaguest things that can be interpreted in so many ways."

No one rose to his bait so he went on. "I mean where was I in all this? I am Iron Man after all. And all this thing about a man with a metal arm and girl with the red eye? Come on!"

"Bucky," whispered Luna from Harry's embrace.

Steve twitched his enhanced hearing picking up on her words. He striaghened up.

"What?" he asked steadily.

Luna finally got a handle on her emotions and pulled her tear streaked face away from Harry's chest.

"His name was Bucky," she said with a little more iron in her voice. "I heard you call him that."

"And thats what you heard me say? Bucky?" asked Steve tense.

Luna nodded as Tony scoffed one more time. "He called himself a hundred years old and you called him Bucky and he hugged you."

"And this happened, in this advanced city?" pushed Steve. "In Africa?" Luna nodded again firm in her conviction, more so as Harry put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"And then there's that? An advanced city? In Africa? Where is that? How did they get so advanced and we didn't even find out? This is bullshit!"

Hermione finally had enough. "Mr Stark please remember how firm you were in your convictions yesterday about Loki's words and how you were immediately proven wrong. _Magic_ is not something that can be explained by science or logic, believe me I have tried.

"Luna has made many predictions in the past fifteen years I have known her; from an upcoming earthquake to the color of my unborn baby's eyes. And she has never been wrong. I appreciate your hospitality and I do agree that in your field you are brilliant. But magic is not your field so I would hope that you would give someone, who is very much like a little sister to us, the benefit of doubt."

Hermione didn't yell this to him or beat this into him, she simply told Tony this in a level voice that hid her aggravation with him and he just stared at her for a moment, opened his mouth to retort, stopped himself and shut his mouth back up.

Pepper wondered at his phenomenon and at the witch who had caused it and missed Steve's question.

"I'm so sorry Captain what can I help you with?" she asked regaining her footing.

"Is there any footage or pictures of Seargent James Buchanan Barnes on the Internet?"

"Oh," said Pepper thinking for a moment even as Tony looked from Hermione to Luna and still said nothing. "I'm sure there is, JARVIS?"

' _At once Ms Potts. These are pictures of Seargent Barnes archived at the Smithsonian Institute.'_

A holographic screen popped up out of the coffee table in the centre of the room and pictures of Bucky Barnes began cycling on it.

"Luna," asked Steve hoping against hope, even as Luna's eyes scanned the pictures and lit up in recognition. "Is that the man you saw?"

She nodded. "Yes, he has shorter hair and less of a beard but that's Bucky," she said softly.

Steve's eyes filled with tears as he looked from the pictures of his long lost friend to the woman who was bringing him hope even when he thought he had lost all of it.

He nodded in agreement to Luna's words. "Yes, that's Bucky."

Even as he went to ask for more information though, Natasha walked back in to the room, she seemed a little worse for wear which was concerning but she was on the phone which she snapped close as she entered.

"Well, we have a problem," she announced grimly.

Tony finally found his voice. "You're telling me," he said grumpily as he got up to make himself a drink. "We've got aliens shooting out of the sky, turtle whales flying around and people waving wands and telling fortunes." he raved as he poured himself a scotch.

Natasha ignored him. "Fury just called. The scepter's missing."

There a loud crash as the bottle Tony was holding slipped through his fingers and smashed into the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but Steve beat him to it.

"Well shit."

* * *

 _If anyone's interested I posted an interlude for this chapter on my profile. It's Harry's visit to Helheim. It was longer than expected and didn't really flow into the story so I decided to make it an interlude. Other wise enjoy, and review._


	11. Chapter Ten

The screen lit up the room and it's audience watched in rapt attention as the view was filled with the ravenous face of a Chitauri soldier. Almost everyone in the room flinched back at the sudden close up of the monster, then watched as it was blasted away by a blue white ball of light. The camera moved up and around to level at standing height.

The speaker blared up and Nick Fury's voice echoed through the poorly sound proofed room.

"Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" came the harried voice of Tony Stark.

"Three minutes at best," replied the Director. "Stay low and wipe out the missile."

There are more Chitauri soldiers surrounding him, his outstretched hands come into view and the audience gasps as he efficiently destroys them with repulsor fire.

"JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters."

The camera rises rapidly as it heads towards the open portal over the city.

"I just did," says a sophisticated English accented voice.

A few minutes later a female voice speaks up, "I can close it!" She yells into the comms. "Can anybody hear me? I can close the portal down!"

Steve Rogers' voice comes in, exhaustion coloring his tone. "Do it."

"No, wait," says Tony. To which the captain immediately protests.

"Stark these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in," he replied urgently. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute," the camera looks up at the portal. "And I know just where to put it."

The aforementioned missile flies overhead and the camera catches up to it. The nose of the bomb is visible at the top of the screen. It heads straight for Stark Tower only for the camera to shoot upwards, the missile barely missing the building and heading straight for the portal in the sky.

"Stark," came the panting voice of Rogers still fighting down below. "You know that's a one way trip?"

He doesn't answer the Captain. Instead, "Save the rest for the return, Jay."

"Shall I call Miss Potts, sir," asked the English voice, a slight tremor in the tone.

A flattering picture of one of the most powerful women in the country comes into view at the bottom of the screen.

"Might as well," Stark replied going for nonchalance but not quite managing to hide his emotions.

The call dialed as the portal got closer. When the call went to voicemail a few of the audience wiped away tears. Then there was space and a humongous ship off on the distance. The missile nose detached and the rest of the bomb came into view as it floated towards the ship. Before the nuke hit the ship, the screen paused and the lights came back on.

Tony Stark stood in the front of the screen. Off to the side stood Pepper Potts who was subtly drying her tears. Next to her were two unknowns to the audience dressed in strange leathery garb that seemed a bit old fashioned. A woman and a man, looking about late twenties in age the both of them. The man with messy dark black hair and the woman was brown haired with an untidy ponytail that still flattered her attractive features.

Captain Rogers also stood next to them as did Nick Fury. They were here to convince the gathered United Nations of the severity of their situation.

"That," Stark said, his microphone amplifying his voice. "Is the control ship that managed the force that we defeated three days ago. _That,"_ he looked around at the representatives his voice hard. "Is what we are facing."

There was a pause, then...

"Oh I'm sorry," he back tracked. "Did I say that?" He asked, pointer on the ship. "I meant," he made the screen zoom in past the first ship and the UN Members gasped in unison. " _That_ ," Stark pointed now at the possibly hundreds if not thousands of control ships now visible in the back ground. "That is what we are facing."

The room was silent.

"Annihilation," said Stark, and there was an audible rustling as everybody shifted uncomfortably at the word. "That's the word you're looking for."

"Mr Stark," came the voice of Senator Stern, how was he even there? "Surely you cannot be suggesting..."

He unpaused the video and the Nuke hit the Ship with a resounding blast that echoed through the chamber shutting Stern up.

Stark stared him down as the screen went black. "I'm sorry, were _you_ the one flying that Nuke out of the earth's atmosphere?" he asked to dead silence. "Were you part of a _six_ _person_ fucking crew that took down an army of Aliens? Or were you sitting in a bunker sipping cocktails and grabbing your secretary's ass while the rest of the world went to shit?"

Complete silence, no one even rose to reprimand him.

"I am not _suggesting_ anything. I am giving you Cold. Hard. Facts. There is a war coming. Loki only confirmed it and I just gave you the proof."

"The new civilisation previously hidden among us," he continued when no one else challenged him. "The one whose fate you gathered here to discuss? They aren't your main concern. Possible Nukes in North Korea? Unconfirmed Biological Weapons in Iraq? They are not your concern. A fucking Alien commanding millions of genetically engineered killing machines focused on wiping out half of humanity. _That_ is your main concern.

"We need all the help we can get," he pointed at Potter and Granger. "And they are offering. It's time to get off your asses. Because Annihilation has a deadline. And we're are way behind schedule."

He walked off the stage to complete and utter silence, taking his place next to Pepper who visibly took his hand and squeezed in silent support.

* * *

Hermione stared in wonder at Tony as he walked off of the stage, a new respect shining for the eccentric inventor. His sacrifice play in the video, made her heart clench for the man and of course Pepper next to her sobbed silently as the call missed. She patted the usually stoic CEO gently on her arm, recognising the pain in her eyes.

When Tony called the UN to heel Hermione nearly cheered. How she wished she had someone like Tony in their corner when they fought Voldermort, a society who put all of their hopes of winning on the shoulders of a seventeen year old boy, instead of doing something themselves. Just like this body of people who hadn't lifted a finger to help the _six people_ who fought against an army!

She had heard, saw and read a lot of about America's Military force, their Air Force? Marines? Seals? Where were all these massive armies that they boasted about when it really mattered?

They were really due for a wake up call, as were the wizards.

Nick's speech wasn't long. "I can hardly add any more to what Mr Stark just said, except that he's right. We're going to be doing all we can on our front to get ready, but you all need to get off your asses." His single eyed gaze travelled across the gathered members making them all uncomfortable.

"Now moving on to the wizarding world. Yes I have known of their existence since I became Director of SHIELD as did Director Carter before me," Steve twitched a little next to them which made Hermione wonder. "As did the President." All heads turned to stare at President Ellis before turning back to Fury. "As did I'm sure each and every country's leaders that is represented in this room.

"The Magicals make it a point to inform us Normals about their existence when our leadership changes hands."

A British representative called to speak and was recognised. "To beg your pardon Director. I thing we all would like to know why these, Magicals as you call them, have been in hiding for so long? If their goals were not sinister than then what was the purpose of all this secrecy."

Fury held his gaze on the woman for a moment who to her credit didn't squirm. "To answer that, Representative Pierce, and any other questions I would like to present Ambassadors from the British Ministry of Magic Head Auror Potter and Head of Department of Law Enforcement Madam Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up the steps behind Harry as Fury vacated the stage.

There was a tense silence as the entire room rerecognised actual magic users in their presence.

Hermione, not one to shy away from public speaking, started by answering Karen Pierce's question.

"16th February, 1692. Salem Massachusetts," she said deliberately from memory. "Was the date of the first witch trial. A woman by the name of Silvia Rivera, mother of two. Widow of Mathias Rivera. She was found guilty of witchcraft and sentenced to death." Her anguished eyes settled on the gathered group. "She wasn't a witch." Once again silent descended over the audience.

"Her son, six year old James Rivera was born to two non magical parents, like I myself was, a wizard. He had a bout of accidental magic, as we all are capable of doing, at a young age. The villagers saw this as the mother being a witch, teaching her children witchcraft. They hung her in the town square as a lesson to all who practiced the evil magic. When magic is actually genetic and _not_ a choice. They hung her _in front of her children_."

She saw out of the corner of her eye Peppers horrified face, hers wasn't the only horrified one in the room.

"Those children? Six year old James and his two year old sister, Rebecca? Were shunned and kicked out on to the streets, labeled as demon spawn. Even legitimate witches and wizards didn't take them in; fearing prosecution from the church."

The Permanent Observer to the Holy See dropped his head, his prayers going out to the poor souls.

"Rebecca didn't survive the first week on the streets. Two months later, caught stealing food James was beaten to the point of exhaustion. With no medical attention he didn't survive the night."

Sniffles were heard throughout the Hall. "I do not tell you this to make you feel any sort of guilt. _This is the reason why we hid_. The Rivera execution wasn't an isolated incident. If we hadn't hidden we would have all been hunted down by the church, by uneducated bigots. People were so hysterical that they were killing their own people because of hearsay.

"The real convictions managed to thin one third of our population," Hermione went on. "Eventually the remaining population banded together and created their own hidden society asking their best and brightest build hidden locals where our people could find a safe haven.

"We created our own governing bodies but our persecution by the hands of the masses was never forgotten. We created a Statute that forbids us from revealing our existence to the rest of the world.

America being the stage for some of the most executions, The Magical Congress of the United States of America, MACUSA for short, decreed that there would be absolutely no contact with the outside world, no marriage to normals and if the secret was to be revealed the punishment would be death.

"Our Ministry, the British Ministry of Magic, is not that harsh, although we did have our share of witch burnings. We allow the marriage of magic and non magic folk provided they do not reveal our existence to others. But even then it is forcefully discouraged by all our communities to engage with the outside worlds.

"The attack on New York forced us out of hiding and although I have been advocating for some time for us to reveal ourselves, I'm afraid that the transition is not going to go as smoothly because of the abrupt nature of our coming out."

Hermione went silent and waited for someone else to ask something.

The American Representative called up to speak. "Yes, Madam Rice?" she asked eager to get off the witch trial topic.

"Up til now all we have heard is the existence of magic," Susan Rice spoke up. "I think I speak for all of us when we say that a little proof of its existence would go a long way in allaying our doubts."

Hermione thought about this for a moment before agreeing. "Indeed I can see how this all might be quite unbelievable," she said turning to Harry who silently took out his wand and flicked it. The Stag that came out made the audience gasp again, this time though in stunned delight.

Residents of Stark Tower of course had witnessed this phenomenon before but Harry himself had yet to cast his Patronus in front of them. Her otter and Padma's Tiger aside Prongs was truly magnificent as it galloped around the room jumping on air and launching itself through the crowd of gaping UN members. It slowly settled in front of Susan who raised a trembling hand to pet it only for Prongs to fade away.

In the now stunned silence Hermione spoke her heart lighter, the last vestiges of her anguish lifted in the presence of Harry's Patronus.

"That was a Patronus charm. It is a spell that creates a corporeal guardian to combat against wraiths. Each individual has its own different animal that is a symbolic representation for that person."

At this she flicked her own wand and her Otter came out to play, swimming through the air and flipping upside down at times to peere at its audience. Some of the ladies in the crowd almost had kittens at the sight.

Slowly she let the Patronus dissapate and the hall seemed a bit more darker than before.

Bolstered by her own Patronus Hermione let out a small smile and looked back at her audience.

"Any more questions?"

* * *

Climbing into the back seat of Tony's town car both Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Pepper climbed in the rear facing seat, Tony called shotgun unnecessarily and got in next to Happy as they pulled into the afternoon New York traffic.

Steve had gone on ahead on the bike Tony had found for him last night.

Pepper gave the two magicals a commiserating look before whipping out a Stark Tablet started tapping away at the device obviously catching up with her very busy schedule.

"Well that wasn't too bad, was it?" said Harry eliciting a scowl from Hermione and a snort from Tony.

"Oz, does your government make decisions in a day?" asked Tony. When Harry didn't answer he nodded. "Thought not. They'll argue over this for months before finally coming to some sort of decision that no one will be happy with. It's what they do best."

Harry grinned without really feeling any humor in the situation. "I was hoping that the muggle government would be a little bit more sensible."

This time Hermione snorted. "All Politicians are the same Harry, the first thing they will ask before making any decision is how it affects them before considering its effects on the rest of the world."

"Wait," said Harry. "Don't _you_ want to be Minister of Magic one day?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer before shutting up.

Harry crowed. "Wow. Hermione Granger at a loss for words, call the Prophet!"

Pepper smiled absently at their banter while still checking her device. Hermione slapped Harry's arm non too gently for his comments.

"I would think you wouldn't paint me with the same brush as the rest of the Wizengamot Harry." She couldn't help the frown forming on her forehead at how jibes.

"Of course I don't _mean_ it, Hermione." He immediately sobered up. "I think if they don't make you Minister in the next ten years then there officially all high on Puffskein litter. Besides you've already got the Man Who Conquered's endorsement." He puffer out his chest looking jokingly imperious.

Hermione blushed a deep red as Pepper looked up now actively smiling at the two's by play. It was obviously their way of getting over nerves.

"Okay, Minister of Magic? Puffskein? Guy Who did What?" asked Tony in rapid succession as Happy pulled into the Stark Tower parking lot.

Harry grimaced but conceded that they probably would end up working together more often than not so some back story might be called for.

"We can all share stories later," he promised as they got out of the car. "But we have to catch an International Portkey soon so..."

At that Hermione checked her watch and nodded. "We've got to get going," she said smiling at Pepper.

"What the hell's a Portkey," Happy asked the question all the muggles were thinking.

"Magical transport," said Hermione shortly. "It leaves in half an hour but there's always paperwork to fill out when travelling magically."

"Seems to be that way when travelling normally as well," Pepper replied with a grin. She leaned in to give the witch a gentle hug surprising the brunette before she returned the embrace.

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning," said Harry as he shook first Tony then Pepper's hand. "We can book a hotel if its too long a stay..." and stopped speaking as Pepper squeezed his hand a little too tightly. "... Or we could just stay here?" he asked and released a sigh as she relaxed her grip and smiled innocently at him. "Yes, we can stay here. C'mon Hermione."

And taking the witches hand in his they turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft crack.

"I miss them already," said Tony genuinely a little morose. Pepper patted his hand gently and pulled him over to their private elevator.

"They need to give a report to their superior," she said patiently. "Then, as they said, they'll be back."

Tony pouted for all but five seconds before the elevator door closed in front of them and he took Pepper's tablet out of her hands and put it onto a shelf he had built specifically for this purpose, put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so that their foreheads touched. She didn't resist.

With him working on his projects and her running a billion dollar company and him Ironman-ing and her running a billion dollar company and him patching up the tower and her _running a **billion dollar** company_; these stolen moments were the most that they could spare for each other sometimes.

"JARVIS? Super slow."

'Indeed sir' replied the AI and the elevator slowed to near stopping. 'Turning off elevator surveillance.' The AI knew nothing illicit would happen in the elevator but Mr Stark and Miss Potts rarely let go of their public persona. If they needed a little 'me' time then JARVIS was not going to intrude.

"I've been missing you too," Tony admitted giving Pepper a sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their moment. When they broke apart she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not picking up," she said a vulnerable lilt to her voice.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," he said his voice low. Another kiss. Longer. Pulling apart heads touching.

Her had crept up to touch his arc reactor. "You almost died, Tony," she said broken, looking down.

"Hey," he tilted her chin up. "I'm still here."

She shuddered "I don't know what..."

Tony pulled her close, her ear resting on his arc reactor the dull hum reassuring her that he was still there with her.

Ten minutes later the doors to the elevator opened to admit an immaculately put together Pepper Potts and an overtly carefree Tony Stark no evidence whatsoever of their previous emotional turmoil.

Tony went to greet Bruce and Pepper met Padma and Luna to explain to them where their friends went.

"Jay, any word on the Scepter?" Tony asked JARVIS.

'Doctor Banner recalibrated all available spectrometers for Gamma radiation once again, sir. So far no hits on its location.'

The AI sounded a little pissed about that which was slightly concerning.

"And what about Barnes?"

'Facial recognition came up negative on Seargent Barnes, sir. My apologies.' Yep definitely pissed.

"Not your fault bud. Besides it's probably a wild goose chase." This got him dirty looks from both Padma and Luna and an exasperated one from Pep.

Tony chose to ignore them. He commandeered Doctor Banners expertise and they both went down to the labs to monitor the gamma scans while Pepper went into her office after making sure their guests were taken care of.

* * *

Senator Stern stepped into his office snapping at his secretary to not disturb him. Pulling open the last draw of his desk Stern pulled up the fake bottom to pull out a bare bones circa 2005 type flip phone.

Only one number was saved in the contacts which he dialed and waited. He didn't wait for a greeting when the call went through.

"Mr Secretary? We have a problem."

 _ **Little bit of a breather chapter. Getting things into gear for the next one. Hope you liked the Pepperony moment. Till next time. Enjoy and review.**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_New development in this chappie. Read on to find out!_**

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been cooped up in the Ministers office all morning, the memory ball recording deeply unsettled the trio as they watched the Chitauri raid the MACUSA. They were so efficient and organised, not to mention the numbers in which they raided the building.

It was sickening to watch as the cybernetic beings gathered the magicals like so many herd of cattle and executed them.

When the recording ended Kingsley looked up his two second in commands.

"When are the ICW convening?" he asked Hermione.

"Two days from now."

"Well I'll be sure to show them this," he said staring at the memory ball. "You said the muggles had some recordings as well."

"Yes, sir," replied Hermione. "Tony Stark, is like the Weasley Twins, half of Dumbledore and Flamel put in a cauldron with a sprinkle of Harry's recklessness and my ingenuity and then put on high heat. He's got recordings of the entire battle of New York and their defence of this world. Maybe the ICW could recognise that five muggles and Norse God defending their homes is significant enough to take their heads out of their asses."

Harry and Kingsley stared at the smaller brunette with wonder as her rant ended and she downed the glass of Firewhiskey in front of her and stood up.

"Now sir, I would like to check on my department. I trust Emmeline but the Auror Department in the hands of Malfoy is a recipe for disaster."

She swept off without waiting for permission and the door slammed shut on her way out. King looked to Harry with a raised brow and Harry hastened to explain.

"She just came from a meeting with the United Nations and she had to recount the story of the Rivera's? I remember her being messed up by that by that page of History of Magic vividly and she's also been away from Rose longer than a few days. I think she's a little bit at the end of her tether."

Kingley sighed and stood up pocketing the memory ball and gesturing his dismissal.

"Tell her it's okay," he allowed, knowing she'd be cut up about her outburst once she calmed down. "It's rare that she buckles under the weight of her assignments, maybe I should lay off a little."

Harry smirked. "She'll find out you're going easy on her and let you know about it. I'll talk to her and get her to calm down. Hermione doesn't want you to lessen the workload, she just needs to find her balance. I think once she handles business here and has Rose back in her arms then we'll be okay."

He got up as well. "I need to check up on Malfoy as well," he said as he straightened his gear. "He might be on our side but it doesn't change him from being a smarmy git."

"That's the future Head Auror you're taking about, Potter." King replied making Harry turn back.

"Did I hear that right, King?" he asked his voice low.

King sighed once more. "I think you two are needed more as a liason right now than whatever you do here." He hurried on as Harry opened his mouth to interrupt. "You're the best department heads I've got but the one thing I value most about you two is your loyalty. I need someone I can trust to head this liason, Harry. If the ICW chooses and they pick a pureblood with an agenda? Then it's guaranteed to back fire. We cannot afford a war with the muggles Harry, especially in light of recent events."

Harry narrowed his eyes at King. "I might go for this, King. But Hermione had her whole future mapped out here," he bit out recognising Kingleys manipulation tactics and not liking it one bit. "She's got her eye on..."

"My position, I know," King interrupted. "And I would make her take my seat if I could. She'll certainly do a much better job than me. But I need Granger for something greater than being the youngest and first Muggleborn Minster for Magic."

Harry shook his head. "She won't leave Rose behind," said Harry retaking his seat. "she won't do long distance, you know that, fate of the world be damned."

King set down too meeting his eyes. "And that's where you come in," he said softly. And he watched as Harry's eyes turned deadly. Minister or not he did not want to be on the receiving end of that cold stare of the Killer of Dark Lords.

"You are not asking me to try and manipulate the most important people in the world to me?" he asked his voice cold and devoid of life.

King might regret his next words but it was why he was Minister after all. It was his job to make the hard decisions.

"I'm not asking you to do that, Harry." he replied his voice still quiet. "What I'm asking is for you to make her see reason. We are stepping into the unknown. We could be at war. You're are by far my best shot at a peaceful solution. Maybe it requires sacrifice on our parts. The world has asked a lot from you two, I know that better than anybody. But this time, once again, our fate of the future rests in both of your hands."

"Everything you just said makes sense," said Harry as he stood up. "Just like everything Dumbledore said made sense." he shot King a look of pure contempt. "I'll talk to her," he said as he swept out of the room.

Kingsley wasn't surprised to feel a tear roll down his cheek. He might have just saved the world but he had probably lost the trust of two of his most closest friends. He looked at the calender at the date of elections and poured himself another drink. He hoped that in three months time, when he was no longer Minister they would accept his apology.

* * *

His barb filled banter with Malfoy managed to calm him down enough that when he finally entered his bosses office he was slightly more put together than when he left the Minister's office. Once thing he could trust Malfoy to be was the absolute asshole when he needed the idiot to be.

Knocking on the door to the Head of DMLE he found the brunette with her hair frazzled as she flipped through the books and records obsessively.

His and Hermione's relationship was unlike any other. He loved her, very much. In every way. But she was damaged by her relationship with Ron and refused to put her heart out that way again. It happened more than a few times when one of them woke up in the others beds. It wasn't even a drunken mistake. There was no tension between them. Just an understanding.

Both of them were damaged and hurt. They couldn't really identify with the rest of the population. How do you relate to a person marked for death since he was born, or a person being tortured to near insanity just because she was born to different people. Both of them were marked for life. Both of them had scars to hide. Finding solace in each others embrace was natural. Right even.

He had talked about his confusing relationship with his best friend to Hela, who had been confused as to what he was asking. When she finally understood she had laughed at him.

"Jealousy is such a human concept, my Master." she had declared. "Wasn't she the only one who was beside you since she met you? Of course you would grow close. And physical intimacy is just an expression of ones appreciation. I have never understood you mortals hangup on sexual gratification. Do you think that I have remained a virgin for a millenia, my master?" she had asked coyly making Harry stutter.

"I understand your heart Master," she said softly against his lips. "I only lament in the fact that I cannot meet the one who has captured it so." Which was a shame and a blessing. He could only imagine what Hela and Hermione would do if brought together but he also wanted the two most important entities in his life to actually coexist with each other.

He knew it was impossible though. Hela had told him on their first meeting that any mortal who was to meet her, aside from him, their soul would want to leave with her, try to escape from this mortal plain. It was sort of disturbing but also kind of made sense, hence why he didn't try to force a meeting between them. Hermione's soul was too beautiful to be lost to Hel so soon.

When she looked up her face was immediately contrite. "He says its okay," Harry assured her taking a seat across from her. They might be intimate but he shared her need for privacy. Only him, her and Rose knew about their relationship and they preferred to keep it that way, hence why their separate rooms in the tower.

Hermione deflated at his comment and smiled at him gently. "I may have been a bit harsh on him, after all he has to present all this crazy to the ICW soon."

Harry snorted. "You won't be so charitable when you hear what I have to say next," he replied getting comfortable in his chair. He couldn't decide why this chair out of all chairs was the most comfortable one he ever sat in but he took the opportunity to sit in it everytime he came to her office.

Hermione frowned and closed the book she was perusing. "What did he say?" she asked sitting down on her own chair and fixing her gaze on him.

He crossed his legs up on her desk, her wand whipping out to move the paperwork out of the way to accommodate his boots. He was the only person she allowed to take such liberties in her office.

"Emmeline, done for the day?" When she merely stared at him for his stupid question he figured he might as well go for broke. "He wants us to permanently liase with the Americans."

He was grateful for the silencing charm he had placed on the doorway before he entered as she exploded before him.

* * *

Emmeline _had_ done a wonderful job in her absence, which was both gratifying and also discouraging. Hermione always wished to be exceptional. It was what made her important enough to be of use to people.

Back in primary school she had always strived to be the best at learning, especially when she learned that other children wanted her help with their homework. When she learned that they only wanted her around _for_ her homework she still strived to be good enough to be recognised by the teachers. She also didn't want to let her parents down.

When she went to Hogwarts she was grateful to find two people who needed her help, just so she wouldn't feel useless. It was Harry who made her feel like she could be more than someone that made other people happy. That was why she had been with Ron. She had found out in the middle of sixth year that Ron fancied her and in her own self sacrificing way she had decided to make Ron happy instead of chasing her own heart.

She couldn't regret that decision, because it gave her Rose but when, eventually she and Harry fell into her bed, on that lonely Christmas night. She finally understood what it was like to actually do something for herself.

Harry taught her to be selfish by being the most selfless person in the world. She knew he wanted to yell about their relationship from the tallest mountain, but he held back. He never ever betrayed their professionalism unless they were behind closed doors.

And she loved him for it. It was the reason why she hadn't asked Rose to keep quiet about it when she found them together in her bedroom one morning. Putting that kind of pressure on a four year old was not nice.

Hermione wondered what Harry would think about the modified Fidelius charm she had fitted on the chair in her office that he had declared as his,l. The runic comfort charms she had imbued lovingly on the leather after their second night together? She wondered if he ever knew how grateful she was when he made himself at home in her office, when he treated her like an equal instead of a broodmare like Ron once did? She wondered if he knew how much he meant to her?

And then he would do something so wonderful, like agreeing to her daughters demand to escort them to WWW as a bodyguard that just melted her heart. She was not lying when she said to her parents that he thought of her as his sister and vice versa.

And wasn't that a mindfuck in and off itself? They had grown closer as siblings and then as something else but it did not diminish their relationship before. That was what made them become who they were to each other and of course the brother defence was what she used when her mother tried to force her and Harry to progress faster than they were comfortable with doing.

In the end, Harry Potter and Rose Granger was her everything and this was why she had kind of combusted when Harry said what he did.

She appreciated that Harry didn't try and console her by hugging or kissing her. He knew how anal she was about propriety, it was a flaw, but he respected her enough not to push her comfort levels and just cast an unbreakable charm on her snow globe and Foe Glass, a companion to which she made rose keep in her bag all the time.

Thankfully she didn't rave too much, just ranted a lot. When she ran out of steam, Harry cleared his throat and presented his side of things.

"Hermione," he never shortened her name, knowing how much it irritated her. "King pulled a Dumbledore on us, but he's not wrong," at her sharp look, which he ignored; knowing it was not aimed at him, he continued. "Thanos? The Infinity Stones? Loki? The Chitauri? The Scepter? Do you really want to leave all of this up to someone else? The meeting and final reveal of the Wizarding World, do you really trust this to go smoothly in someone else's hands but yours? I know I don't."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his faith in her. "You know Harry, that if it was different then I would be front and center to see this through, but with Rose..."

"I could call Tony and ask if he would appreciate an excitable but increasingly cute five year old running around his precious Tower."

Hermione smirked. "Haven't you already asked?" she retorted folding her arms.

"I wouldn't ask without clearing it with you first," he replied seriously, Harry took his feet off the table and leaned forwards. "I won't do it if you tell me no Hermione, I will tell King to go fuck himself and his manipulations if you say no. I want Rose to be safe and I want you to be you Hermione. I would never ask for anything more," he extended a hand across the desk palm up knowing what her answer would be even though they both would hate it.

"I wouldn't be me without making stupid decisions," she replied taking his hand and squeezing it gently. That was the extent of their physical contact in the office but it spoke of both their feelings and how much they meant to each other. Sighing she let go.

"Come on, Liason Potter. Let's go give King the _good news_."

Harry stopped her and waved his wand sending Prongs off through the left wall. "Don't bother, I'll tell him," he said getting up. " _We_ , on the other hand have a Diagon Alley trip to get to."

* * *

Rose was ecstatic to see her two favorite people in the world back in her world. Her mum had Floo called Auntie Ange to see if Roxy would be amenable to an outing, to which the obvious answer was DUH but it was still polite to ask. Unfortunately for Rose she was not able to secure the absence of Freddie but her Uncle Harry promised her to be their Vanguard in this perilous journey into the dangerous realm of Weasley Prankhood.

Her mum took her Gran and Gramps to another room to talk and all came out teary eyed and disappointed looking. Rose frowned at this but cheered up soon enough as she clutched onto her mum and uncle and twisted with them to apparate to Charing Cross Road.

It would definitely be easier to Floo to the Cauldron, and it would be a little bit more discreet, Rose though preferred the whole experience of a visit to the Alley and that included _Charing Cross Road_. It also helped that like her mum she preferred the sensation of Apparition and like her uncle; hated Floo travel.

After greeting an ageless Tom, squealing at the moving bricked entrance, gawking at the various hooting Owls, turning her nose up at the new line of broomsticks, hiding from the angry glares of the Goblins, moving away from the entrance to Knockturn, and getting turned down for an early wand purchase, she finally arrived at the garishly decorated, outrageously rambunctious Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Roxanne Weasley, was standing outside, impecabbly dressed an waiting for her excitable cousin to greet her into her abode. Roxy was the epitome of beauty and elegance that a five year old was capable of. At least until she and Rose got to the second minute of their meeting and then the dark and fair skinned brunettes would be giggling and squealing away all afternoon as they lost themselves in childhood pursuits.

Harry and Hermione both took joy from the children's happiness, both having had less than stella childhoods and school live barely compensated. Even in such friendly settings they didn't belay their propriety. After all George and Ange were _Ron's_ family no matter how much they considered her a part of them.

Hermione did take George aside though and asked the one eared Weasley about Ron's presence in America.

"Does Molly know?" asked Hermione when George did indeed confirm that he had known Ron's recent whereabouts

"No," he replied scratching his head. "If she did she would drag him back home by the ear. He asked us not to say anything." he said apologetically.

Hermione shook away his apology but her lack of faith in them was cemented by this admission. Whether she liked it or not Ron was Rose's father and she deserved to know who her father was. Instead of thinking of his neice George had decided to protect his brother, granted protecting brothers was a sore subject for him but still, she would have thought that Rose's wellbeing would be placed above Ron's insecurities. As it was she was already looking forward to the end of this outing.

After a whirlwind of laughter and minor prank wars the trio left for home. Hermione's apartment being the exact equidistance between Diagon Alley and the Ministry.

Rose went to sleep easily, which was not the case for her personal family which of course included her Uncle. As Hermione shut the door and leaned her forehead against the wood listening to her daughters steady breaths, she felt a soft hand stroke her shoulder tenderly. Brown meeting emerald green Hermione leaned towards him claiming his lips with hers and leading him down the hall.

Their clothes came of slowly and deliberately, every article of clothing revealing more and more damaged and scarred skin that was only appreciated by the other. Soft kisses, gutteral moans under silence spells, eruptions of bliss and tender caresses long after, guided them to a well earned rest.

* * *

The screaming that greeted the Secretary's ears were definitely not of bliss. But of a deep unexplainable pain of using primitive ways to wipe someone's memories.

As he entered the darkened room where the ominous chair was setup he met his bright blue eyes with cold gray ones. The screaming abruptly stopped as the memory wiping was complete, yet his twitching fingers gave away the pain he was still feeling.

Nevertheless when the bit was taken out of his mouth and the clamps holding him released he stood up and asked, looking far off into the distance.

"Orders?"

It twitched Pierce something nasty that he never knelt down for him. For some reason he couldn't fathom, no matter how accurately the Asset followed his orders, the man never once bowed down to him. All the rest did, all of the many experiments, hell even the five other Soldiers bowed to him in deference, but not _him_.

It was a pet peeve of his. He could slap this man, spit in his face, do unspeakable things to his his loved ones in front of him and nothing. But the man never bowed to him. It irritated him.

But if Alexander Pierce had let everything that irritated him stop him from his goals then he wouldn't be here would he?

So he gave the Asset his orders. There were new players on the field, looking to disrupt their plans for furthering their cause. _Wizards_ they were called. Two of them were presuming to command the UN? Well they would be set as an example. He was already securing the refugees captured in The Battle of New York for experimentation, figuring what made an enhanced tick was his speciality. But the Soldier had only two targets.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

* * *

 ** _So I tweaked the main pairing. What can I say I'm a sucker for Harmony, throw Hela into the mix and its a combustible team that had some issues to walk through._**

 ** _If you like this development let me know. If you don't, let me know as well, just don't expect me to change it for you. My story, my decisions. Ciao._**


End file.
